Salamander In The Sengoku Period
by TTGAINES411GMAIL.COM
Summary: While training on tenrou island, Natsu and Happy went into a cave and stumbled across and old well called the bone eaters well. They accidentally jumped in and were transported into the timeline and world of inuyasha. How will they cope with the people there, will inuyasha and his group see him as a friend or foe, will they help them defeat Naraku, will they get back home?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Dragon Slayer and Exceed who traveled through time

 _ **Tenrou island ,Earthland, Year x791**_

After a fierce battle with the dragon Aconolgia and the death of the fire dragon king, Igneel, Natsu Dragneel, known as the salamander, traveled to tenrou island to train in order to get stronger, along with his blue furry companion, Happy. He had been through months of intense training and his fire dragon slayer magic has dramatically and utterly increased in power along with his hand to hand combat skills, physical strength, endurance, and control over his fire. His body was far more defined due to months of strict and rigorous training. However, a major incident may change his life forever. Meanwhile, Natsu continued his training, with the assistance of happy, and has sweat all over his body and was breathing slightly hard.

"One more time happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy replied, as he pulled the rope that opened a wooden cage made of sticks that was poorly done, with an enormous boulder rolling out and came falling down towards natsu, a wild grin appeared on his face.

"Okay! Here we go!" Natsu said as he reared his fist back, engulfed his fist in flames and leaped towards the boulder. **"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** He bellowed as he struck the boulder, causing a loud, thunderous crack and smashing the boulder into several pieces, he then landed on the ground and pumped both of his fists in the air. "Hell yeah!"

"You're getting stronger by the day natsu!" Happy chirped cheerfully

"That's because training makes you work hard!" Natsu replied with a grin, he then heard his stomach rumbling and said. "But it also makes you hungrier, what'd you say we catch some fish to eat?"

"Aye!" Happy replied cheerfully

'Okay, let's go!" Natsu and happy then trudged through the forest searching for a river to catch some fish, they then heard some rustling, along with snorting in the bushes, and what came out was a wild boar. It was very obese, its teeth were disgusting, and larger than a normal boar. It was getting ready to attack natsu and happy, but then it backed up in fear due to the hungry look they were giving it. "Oi happy…what'd you think about having pork for dinner?" Natsu asked with a menacing grin.

"Aye…sounds good to me natsu." Happy replied with the same menacing look, he unsheathed his claws and natsu lit his hand on fire, the boar ran away for its life while squealing fearfully, it was surprisingly fast for its size, then natsu and happy ran after it. "Hey! Come back her piggy!"

"Get your ass over here you swine!" Natsu exclaimed while running for it, then they saw it heading for a cave. "There it goes!" They started following it and somewhat lost sight of it, natsu caught its scent in his nose, and followed the squealing noise. "Here piggy, piggy, piggy, piggy, we won't hurt ya." Natsu chanted through the cave.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." Happy chanted along with natsu, they heard the noise getting louder and louder, and its scent kept getting stronger, they then caught sight of it trying to climb in an old well. "AHA! THERE YOU ARE!" Both happy and natsu shouted in unison, the boar then jumped into the well, and so did natsu and happy, natsu then grabbed the pig and puts it in a head lock. It struggled to get free, but he was way too strong for it. "Gotcha porky! Happy, lets roast this little piggy!"

"Aye natsu!" Happy replied, then a strange, bright, lavender light emerged from the ground and they were somewhat being pulled through the well. "Natsu! What's happening?!"

"I don't know!" Natsu exclaimed they then went through the well and they were transported to an unknown place. They then started to regain consciousness and sat up. "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't' know natsu." Happy replied, he then looked around and they saw the pig lying on the floor unconscious. "Natsu! There's the pig that we caught earlier!" Natsu then turned to see the boar as well.

"Alright! Let's get out of this old well and roast us some pork!" Natsu replied with a grin, he then grabbed the pig, and climbed on the vines that led out of the well. Once they got out, they looked around to see that they're in a forest with trees and bushes. "Happy, where are we?"

"I don't know natsu, but something tells me we aren't on tenrou anymore." Happy replied, then an idea hit their heads.

"Who cares about that? We got us some pork to eat!" Natsu said with a grin and usual care free tone. Happy then lightened up and said

"Aye natsu!" They then gathered some wood, nastu lights the wood on fire, and starts to cook the boar. After it was done in a couple of minutes, they started chowing down on the roasted pork.

 _Few minutes later…_

Natsu and happy were sitting on the ground with full bellies after they finished their meal and patted their stomachs with satisfaction.

"Man that meat was good!" Natsu said happily as he patted his belly and licked his lips at the memory of the pork.

"Aye! You said it natsu." Happy replied, they then stood up and stretched.

"Okay, now to find a way out of here." Natsu said, they then trudged through the forest searching for a way out, along the way, they saw several burns and craters in the ground, and the trees were burned, singed, and uprooted, and had claw marks on it. "Yo happy, what do you think did this?'

"My guess is some kind of dragon." Happy replied, then the scent of fresh blood and fire filled natsu's nose, they then heard a loud, and trembling roar that's coming from the exit of the forest. They they ran towards the path that led out of the woods and saw a nearby village that was being attacked by two, enormous, serpent like fire breathing dragons and shot fireballs from their mouth's, destroying the huts, then a man was running for his life and screamed. "LADY KAEDE! SOMEBODY! HEEEELLLLP!" Natsu and happy then looked at each other and he grinned wildly. "Oi, ready to kick some dragon ass happy?" Natsu asked with a feral grin.

"Aye natsu! I'm ready when you are!" Happy replied, they then ran towards the village to battle the two vicious beasts, natsu then cocked his fist back, leaped towards a dragon and engulfed his fist in flames. **"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** He bellowed as he struck one in the face sending it crashing into another one spiraling into the ground causing a loud crash.

 _Meanwhile…_

"SIT BOY!"

WHAM!

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!" Down came the half demon, Inuyasha, while standing over him was a fifteen year old, furious girl named Kagome Higurashi, she was inhaling and exhaling exasperatedly, she practically had steam coming out of her ears. While their traveling companions Shippo the fox demon, Miroku the monk, Sango the demon slayer, and Kilala the demon cat and sango's companion, who sat there watching them bicker while slightly uneasy. Inuyasha then stood back up from the ground and said

"OI! THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR WENCH?!" Inuyasha roared

"INUYASHA! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" Kagome shot back as they continue arguing.

"K-Kagome's scary when she's angry." Shippo stuttered nervously

"I-indeed shippo, inuyasha should know better not to provoke her." Miroku replied equally nervous

"Such an imbecile." Sango sighed as she watched the two argue, Kilala just meowed as she sat in her lap, sango then scratched the top of her ear making her purr.

"Look wench! We don't have time to rest, we have to search for naraku!" Inuyasha barked

"And I say we need to rest! We can't keep walking forever!" Kagome shot back.

"And I say-" Before Inuyasha could finish, his ears twitched as he heard explosions coming from out of the forest, then he sniffed the air and the scent of fresh human blood and fire filled his nose. "Something's not right…" Inuyasha said grimly

"What do you mean inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a puzzled tone, and she then sensed two demonic presences and realized what inuyasha meant. "You're right inuyasha, something's definitely wrong."

"Kaede's village! It's being attacked! We need to go back now!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Right behind you inuyasha! Let's go kilala!" Sango replied and kilala turned into her demon form and miroku and her cilimbed on her back and kagome went on her bicycle and they headed straight towards kaede's village.

"Come on guys! We need to hurry before it's too late!" Inuyasha said with a serious tone.

 _Back with Natsu and Happy…_

After natsu struck one of the dragons down, he landed on the ground, turned to the villager that was being attacked and asked. "Yo, need a hand?" He asked kindly

"W-who are you?"

"The name's natsu dragneel, and this is my partner happy." He greeted while pointing his thumb at the blue exceed.

"AYE!" Happy chirped. Before the man could say anything, the dragons got back up, unleashed s powerful roar and blasted fire at natsu, and to the villager's surprise, he ate the fire and glared at the dragons with a menacing grin. "Oh yeah! Now I've got some fire in my belly!" Natsu said as he leapt towards the two serpent creatures and spun his arms in a circular wing like motion and were engulfed in flames. **"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"** He shouted as he slammed the dragons to the ground.

 _To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2: Hanyou vs Salamander part 1

Chapter 2: Hanyou vs Salamander part 1

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the group were trudging through the forest on the pathway that led to Kaede's village, along the way, they saw that the ground was burned, singed, and had several craters along with it. And several trees were burned, singed, and uprooted, as soon as they saw this, grief has stricken them.

"Oh my…" Kagome gasped. "Who could've done this?"

"I don't know Kagome, but I reckon it was naraku." Miroku replied.

"That bastard's got a lot of nerve taking people's lives like that." Inuyasha snarled, they then heard another explosion and two strange figures up ahead. "Hey, who the hell are those two?"

"I don't know Inuyasha, let's get a closer look." Sango replied, the others nodded in agreement and gotten closer, while sango changed into her demon slayer armor. When they gotten closer, they saw a boy who looked about miroku's age, and was wearing an open collared, gold trimmed, black waist coat that was left opened and untucked revealing his bare chest, and one sleeve covered the left arm while the right was completely exposed. He also had black, gold trimmed cloth around his waist that reached his knees and was tied by a brown belt buckle. His footwear consists of black sandals, and his pants were white, knee length trousers, and a white, scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. He was noticeably muscular, judging from his arm, chest, claves, and abs. What was next to him was a small, flying blue cat with angle wings, and a shocking discovery was that the pink haired boy was breathing an enormous, continuous stream of flames out of his mouth. "So he's the bastard who was destroying the village…" Inuyasha Said with a growl.

"He must've been sent by naraku to destroy the village." Miroku replied with noticeable venom in his voice.

"He nearly took the lives of innocent people!" Said and equally angry Kagome.

"This new incarnation must be destroyed once and for all!" Sango snarled

"Um guys…I don't see any burn mark anywhere, are you sure he's naraku's incarnation?" Shippo asked with a squeak.

"He could be hiding it from us Shippo, so that way we won't know." Miroku replied.

"I'LL FINISH HIM OFF! **HIRAKOSTU!"** Sango cried as she threw her hirakotsu at the pink haired boy, attempting to finish him off.

"NATSU! LOOK OUT!" Happy warned.

"OH SHIT!" Natsu exclaimed as he rolled to the ground evading a large, tan boomerang with two dark brown sashes tied to it, and he then got back on his feet. "What the hell was that!"

"Not a clue nastu, but it looks like we're being ambushed." Happy replied. "NATSU! IT'S COMING BACK!"

"DAMN IT!" Natsu rolled evading the weapon once again. "ALL RIGHT YOU COWARDS! WHY DON'T' YA COME ON OUT HERE AND FACE ME!" Natsu shouted, the boomerang then was caught by a teenage girl with long, dark brown hair tied in a high pony tail and brown eyes. She wore black, pink trimmed battle armor and had a katana hilt tied at the side of her waist. She also had rec ribbons tied around her elbow joints, knee joints, and feet. She had a fierce and determined look on her face, she has seen battle before and he assumed she was very good at it. Then five more came out, standing in front was a man with long, silver hair that reached his waist, golden eyes, dog ears on the top of his head, sharp claws on his fingertips, and a scowl on his face. He wore a red shirt with long, loose sleeves that were two inches, along with red baggy pants. He was completely barefoot, and had a katana hilt tied to the side of his waist. Who stood next to him was another teenage girl with long, black wavy hair and brown eyes She wore a white, long sleeved shirt with a green collar, along with a short green skirt, brown dress shoes, and white knee length stockings. And held a bow and arrow in her hands. On her shoulder was a pint sized boy with orange hair, pointy ears, fox like feet, bushy tail, and green eyes. He wore dark blue pants, a furry fox vest over his sky blue shirt, he also seemed frightened of him. And who stood next them was a man with black hair tied in a low, small pony tail and violet eyes. He had a six foot tall golden staff in his hand, golden ear piercings in his right ear, and wore a blue robe with purple clothe wrapped around his shoulder and waist, along with a purple glove on his hand with lavender beads wrapped around it. His footwear consists of tan colored sandals. A creature that stood beneath the girl in battle armor's feet was a small, cream colored cat with black stripes, large red eyes, and was constantly hissing and growling while in a battle stance. These were the strangest people Natsu and happy ever met. "Who the hell are you guys?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The man in red shouted while pointing at natsu.

"I asked ya first pal." Natsu replied with a serious expression on his face.

"YEAH! NATSU ASKED FIRST!" Happy interjected, they then had a look of shock on their faces.

"IT CAN TALK TOO?!" Exclaimed the man in red and girl in the school uniform in unison.

"I'm not an it! I'm a he!" Happy pouted with his arms crossed

"So dog breath, ya gonna tell me who you are?" Natsu asked impatiently.

"GRRR…THE NAME'S INUYASHA, NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" HE then grabbed the hilt and unsheathed the katana, transforming into a large blade that very much resembles a fang. _"This isn't good…"_ Happy thought with concern.

" _This is gonna be fun."_ Natsu thought with an internal grin. Before anybody could take a step forward, the man with the staff reached out his hand and stopped Inuyasha from moving and said. "Before we battle our opponent, we must get to know him. I'm Miroku, and these two young ladies are Kagome and Sango, the boy on Kagome's shoulder is Shippo, and the creature next to Sango is named Kilala, and who might you be?" He asked politely.

"The name's Natsu Dragneel, the salamander of fairy tail!" He replied with a grin, they then gave him puzzled looks, but Inuyasha was getting impatient

"SPARE ME THE TALK FIRE DEMON AND FIGHT!" Inuyasha roared as he charged towards natsu, getting prepared to strike him.

" _What the hell is this guy talking about?"_ Natsu thought curiously, he then grinned wildly, slammed his fist into his palm, and engulfed it in flames. "If it's a fight you want, you got one! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu then started charging towards Inuyasha. With a battle cry, inuyasha swung his sword attempting to strike the pinkette's head, but he ducked and drove his fist into his gut, making him cough blood, and threw a spinning hook kick at his face, sending him skidding back, and the others stood there wide eyed. _"Damn…this guy's stronger than I thought."_ Inuyasha thought, surprised at the pink haired boy's monstrous strength.

"YEAH! GET E'M NATSU!" Happy cheered.

"Is that all you got ya mangy mutt?" Natsu mocked.

"Grrr…NOT EVEN CLOSE PINKY!" Inuyasha barked as he swung his sword repeatedly at natsu, who kept dodging them with no effort, he then side stepped and grabbed the sword, head butts him in the nose, causing it to bleed, and drove his knee in his solar plexus, sending him flying. "INUYASHA!" The others shout in worry as the watched inuyasha getting back on his feet wobbling. He then charged at him to strike, but missed again. Natsu then threw a right hook on his temple, and threw a left upper cut under inuyasha's jaw, sending him airborne doing a few flips in the air, but managed to land on his feet. He was now bruised and battered, and was breathing heavily.

"This isn't good." Miroku said grimly. "This new incarnation is overwhelming inuyasha and effortlessly dodging his attacks, and is no novice when it comes to hand to hand combat."

"Your right miroku, but inuyasha hasn't used wind scar yet." Sango replied.

"COME ON NATSU! SHOW THIS DUMB DOG HE'S MESSING WITH THE WRONG GUY!" Happy cheered on.

"What's wrong ya mangy mutt?" Natsu mocked. "You're giving up already?"

"I'M NOT DONE YET!"Then Powerful energy swirled around the sword. **"WIND SCAAAAAR!"** A powerful energy blast emerged from the sword heading straight towards natsu as he slammed it to the ground.

" _Now were talking."_ Natsu thought with a grin, he then took a running start and did a summer sault on one hand and his right foot engulfed in flames. **"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!"** Natsu shouted as he threw an axe kick aiming for inuyasha's head. He then blocked the attack with his sword, but the force from the kick was pushing him back, and to surprise, the sword started to crack. _"What the?! My Tessaiga's starting to crack!"_ Inuyasha thought with wide eyes. Natsu then knocked the sword out of his hands with a round house kick and slammed his elbow onto his cheek, knocking some of his teeth out and sending him flying. "INUYASHA NOOOO!" Kagome shouted with concern.

"Not so tough without your sword now, are ya mutt?" Natsu taunted with a feral grin. Inuyasha then got up shakily on his feet, cracked his knuckles and said

"I don't need my sword to take care of you! I'LL JUST RIP YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Inuyasha roared. Natsu couldn't help but grin even wider.

"A fist fight huh? Sounds good to me!" Natsu shouted with enthusiasm, they then started charging at each other with battle cries and inuyasha decided to make the first move, he swung his right fist at natsu, who dodged and threw a powerful uppercut to his jaw, and threw a claw strike with his left hand, in which natsu side stepped and threw a roundhouse kick to his ribcage. Inuyasha then gotten angry and started throwing a flurry of punches at natsu, and every punch he threw made natsu dodge and counter with a barrage of devastating punches, kicks, and head butts. They then interlocked their hands, trying to push one of them to the ground. To inuyasha's dismay, he was being overpowered by the pinkette's immense physical strength. _"W-what the hell is this guy?! He's way stronger than me!"_ Inuyasha thought in surprise, natsu then spun him around, threw him in the air, jumped up high, and threw an axe kick to his chest, sending him crashing to the ground. This'll finish you! **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"** Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs while throwing a massive fire ball at inuyasha, causing an explosion. "INUYASHAAAAA!" The others shouted in anxiety as they saw a bruised, battered, and severely burned inuyasha lying on the ground unconscious.

'YOU DID IT NATSU!" Happy said cheerfully.

"YEAH! TAKE THAT YA DOG EARED BASTARD!" Natsu shouted

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said sadly as tears began to form in her eyes.

 _To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3: Hanyou vs Salamander part 2

Chapter 3: Hanyou vs Salamander part 2

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said with grief in her voice as she saw inuyasha bruised, battered, severely burned lying on the ground unconscious and twitching.

"This new incarnation is more powerful than we expected, he's beaten inuyasha easily…" Miroku deadpanned

"Miroku, use your wind tunnel to take care of the fire demon." Sango suggested.

"Miroku…please go help him, and try not to suck inuyasha in." Kagome pleaded with tears forming in her eyes. Miroku nodded in response and walked over to the pink haired boy.

"So you're gonna be my new opponent huh?" Natsu asked with mockery in his voice. "You don't look so tough."

"Don't get too cocky fire demon!" Miroku replied as he removed the beads from his hand. **"WIND TUNNEL!"** Then a powerful black hole appeared on his hand, sucking everything in sight, except for inuyasha _. "Damn it! He's trying to suck me in!"_ Natsu thought, he then was sucked in the whole, and miroku closed the wind tunnel up and smirked victoriously.

"You did it miroku!" Both Kagome and Sango cheered in unison.

"Any time ladies, anytime." Miroku replied, they then notice happy giggling with his paws over his mouth. "What's so funny cat?" Sango asked harshly.

"You'll see." Happy responded. They turned around to notice that miroku's right arm was shaking. "Miroku, what's wrong?" Sango asked in concern.

"H-He's trying to get out!" Miroku stuttered in panic, then a large stream of flames bursts from his wind tunnel, making him cringe in pain. Then the pink haired boy came out and in a blink of an eye, he slammed his left fist onto his ribcage and threw a right hook to his jaw, sending him flying and knocking him unconscious. "THAT AIN'T GONNA WORK!" Natsu roared in annoyance.

"Miroku!" Sango was now angrier than ever. "Wait her Kagome, he's mine! Let's go Kilala!" Kilala then transformed into her demon form, and Sango charged at natsu with all her fury. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS?!"

"Gimme all ya got lady!" Natsu taunted with a wild grin, sango then started swinging her hirakostu at nastu repeatedly, which he kept dodging them with ease. He then ducked and threw an uppercut at the bottom of her jaw, sending her airborne and skidding back. She managed to land on her feet, and before she could take a step forward, she was interrupted by a fist to her gut, along with a head butt to her nose, causing it to bleed, a roundhouse kick to her ribcage, and a right hook to her temple, sending her skidding back. Her bloodlust then takes over and starts charging and swinging her hirakotsu again, almost like she's possed, while natsu kept dodging them with ease. And every attack she threw kept making natsu counter with a variety combo of punches, kicks, and head butts. "YEAH! SHOW HER WHO'S BOSS NATSU!" Happy cheered. Sango was fed up with her useless offense and started to take it to the extreme. THIS'LL FINISH YOU OFF! **HIRAKOSTU!"** Sango cried as she threw it at natsu, attempting to destroy him. To her surprise, he easily caught it with one hand, and a large stream of fire blasts from his hand, burning her hirakotsu and it got sango's right arm, making her cringe in pain. _H-his flames…they're far more hotter than any ordinary flames._ Sango thought with a mixture of awe and fear as she notice his eyes were glowing in a bright, red orange color, before natsu could take a step forward, a giant, flying cat with fangs had swiped him across his chest with its razor sharp claws, making him reel back in pain. "NATSU!" Happy shouted in worry, the large feline then came on top of natsu, trying to overpower him with its strength, but instead was being overwhelmed by natsu, who was able to push it off and got back on his feet. "ALL RIGHT KITTY CAT! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Natsu shouted in anger, he then charged at the giant feline, cocked his fist back, and engulfed it in flames. **"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** Natsu roared as he threw a blazing punch at the cat, sending it flying and knocking it out cold and it shrinking back to its original size. "KILALA!" Sango screamed in horror. "Why you…" Before she could finish, she was interrupted by a kick to the jaw, sending her flying and knocking her unconscious. "SANGOOO!" Both Kagome and Shippo screamed, in which they were mow trembling in fear of the pinkette's immense power. "AYE! YOU DID IT AGAIN NATSU!" Happy chirped cheerfully.

"YEAH! THAT'LL TEACH HER TO MESS WITH ME!" Natsu replied with a grin. "Y-you b-bastard." Natsu and happy heard a struggling voice and turned around to see a bruised, battered, and severely burned inuyasha who was struggling to get back on his feet, despite his injuries. "YOU'RE GONNA PAW FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Inuyasha shouted in anger.

"Geez, you don't know when to give up do ya?" Natsu asked irritably. "And what did I do to piss you off so much?"

"Yeah! What has natsu ever done to you?!" Happy interjected

"You're naraku's incarnation! A FIRE DEMON!" Inuyasha assumed while natsu and happy blinked in confusion.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about, I'm not a fire demon, I'm a…" Natsu couldn't finish his sentence

"SAVE IT!" Inuyasha cuts him off, and charges at him while baring his claws. Natsu then engulfed his left fist in flames and says.

"FINE! IF YOU WANT ANOTHER ROUND OF ASS KICKIN' YOU'VE GOT ONE!" Natsu then charges at inuyasha, before he could attack, inuyasha reared his hand back and yells.

" **IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"** Inuyasha then swipes his claws at natsu, who ducks to evade the attack. Inuyaha turns around to get a flaming left uppercut to the chin, and a right hook to the jaw, making him fall back. Natsu then places his right foot on inuyasha's chest with lots of force, breaking his ribs along the process.

"Now to finish you off!" Natsu shouted, before he could do anything, he heard a noise coming straight towards him, turns and catches an arrow with his hand and burns it into ashes. "Oi…the hell was that suppose to do?" Natsu asked with a bored facial expression, while seeing the girl trembling in fear.

"I-I don't know but…I won't let you hurt my friends fire demon." Kagome shouted with much determination in her voice as she could.

"I told you guys! I'm not a fire demon!" Nastu said with annoyance. Kagome then puts her bow and arrows down.

"You're not?' Kagome asks curiously

"So if you're not a fire demon then what's with all the fire attacks?!" Inuyasha spat.

"That was my dragon slayer magic." Natsu replies with a toothy grin.

"Dragon slayer?" Both Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo asked with puzzeled tones.

"Aye, it's a form of lost magic that's rarely used anymore." Happy trails off. "It give the user all qualities of a dragon, making them immune to their own respective element. It was originally meant to kill dragons, and natsu's own is fire dragon slayer magic."

"I see…" Kagome trails off. "So if it wasn't you who attacked the village then who was it?"

"Ay, I think I can answer that my child." A voice said, they turn around to see an elderly woman, who looked to be in her 60s, with long gray hair, tied in a low pony tail. And she wore an eyepatch over her left eye, a white kimono, red baggy pants, and brown sandals.

"Kaede!" Both Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome shouted in unison.

"Ay, you see, there were two dragon youkai who attacked the village, and this boy fought the two with such ferocity and courage. He saved many innocent lives." Kaede explained. "But the boy over did it…" Kaede finished with a sigh.

"Aye, Natsu has a habit of going overboard with the fire." Happy sighed.

"Sorry about that." Natsu apologized with a sheepish grin.

"Well now that's settled, we're really sorry about attacking you in the first place." Kagome apologized meekly with a bow.

"It's cool, sorry about wailing out on your pals like that, I get a little carried away sometimes." Natsu replied while scratching at the back of his head." Are they gonna be okay?" Natsu asked, Kagome giggled in response.

"Don't worry, they've been through worse than this." Kagome replied. "So you're name's natsu right?"

"Yup, that's me! And this is my partner happy." Natsu greeted while pointing his thumb at the blue feline

"Aye! Nice to meet ya!" Happy chirped, he then got a little closer to Kagome's face and says. "Wow, unlike Lucy, you're beautiful!" Happy said in awe, Kagome then blushed and giggled at his comment. "Why thank you cutie." Kagome replied while hugging happy and gently patting his head. "OI!" They then turn to see a very angry inuyasha who just got back up.

"YA DAMN CAT! YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE FLIRTIN' WITH KAGOME LIKE THAT!" Inuyasha barked, he then turns his attention towards natsu. "AND YOU! YA THINK I'M JUST GONNA FORGIVE YOU?!"

"Whatever dog breath, you're just pissed cause you got your ass kicked." Natsu replied nonchalantly.

"YEAH YA DUMB DOG!" Happy chanted, inuyasha just growls in response. "Come on inuyasha, let it go, and besides, he's not our enemy." Kagome suggests, inuyasha just snorts in response.

"That's the most you're gonna get out of him." Said Shippo.

"Don't worry about it." Natsu replies with a grin, he then turns his attention to Kagome. "So do ya need help carrying your friends?" Natsu asks, Kagome smiles warmly at him and says

"Sure, I could use the help." Kagome replies, Natsu then walks up to Miroku, Sango, and Kilala and carries them on his back.

"Alright, where to?" Natsu asks.

"Follow me child." Kaede replies, they then start walking the pathway through the village that led to Lady Kaede's hut, so she could heal the others that were beaten badly.

 _To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to know you part 1

Chapter 4: Getting to know you

An hour later, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala are in Kaede's hut and there wounds are finished being treated, though they weren't completely healed and were still unconscious after the fierce and intense battle with Natsu Dragneel. Meanwhile, Kagome has brought Natsu, Happy, Shippo, and Inuyasha lunch that her mother cooked from her timeline.

"Here you go guys, I hope you're hungry." Kagome said with a warm smile.

"YEAH!" Both Happy and Shippo chimed happily.

"ALRIGHT! FOOD!" Natsu exclaimed cheerfully, him and happy have been gobbling down the rice, sushi, fried octopus, and rice balls, Kagome giggled a little as she watched them shovel down the food in their mouths. It began to fly and splatter on inuyasha and shippo.

"Hey, slow down, would ya?" Shippo asked rhetorically.

"OI! WOULD YA QUIT EATIN' LIKE A BUCNH OF PIGS?!" Inuyasha spat.

"Like you have room to talk inuyasha." Kagome interjected as inuyasha snorted in response, then he continued eating his ramen. "Alright guys, slow down." Kagome said kindly with a small smile. Natsu and happy then swallowed all the food that they shoved in their mouths.

"Sorry, the food your mom made was so good I couldn't help myself." Natsu replied as he patted his stomach.

"You really like it?" Kagome asked in awe.

"Aye! Your mother's cooking is really tasty!" Happy replied cheerfully. They then started to hear moaning and turned around to see Miroku, Sango, and Kilala regaining consciousness. "Miroku, Sango, how do you feel?" Kagome asked nicely.

"My ribs hurt and my head's still spinning, but I'm just fine." Miroku replied

"The same with me. And my right arm still burns, but I'm okay." Sango reassured with a smile.

"Yo, good to see that you're finally awake." Natsu said with a grin, they then turned their attention towards natsu and happy and gave them surprised looks.

"YOU!" Both Miroku and Sango exclaimed and Kilala started growling and hissing, before holding their ribs and grimacing in pain. "Don't move, ye's wounds haven't completely healed yet." Kaede said as she walked in the hut. "And there's nothing to worry about, the boy's not ye's enemy."

"He's not?" Sango asked in a puzzled tone. Then Kaede explained to them about him fighting and defeating two dragon youkai, and natsu and happy explained about the dragon slayer magic.

"I see…"Miroku trailed off. "Then we apologize for trying to harm you." He apologized meekly while bowing.

"It's cool, sorry for wailing out on you guys like that, I get a little carried away." Natsu replied while scratching at the back of his head and grinning sheepishly.

"Don't worry, we've been through worse than this." Sango said with a slight chuckle, Kilala then walked up to natsu and rubbed her head on his leg and purred. "I think kilala likes you natsu."

"I think so too." Natsu replied as he scratched under her chin, making her purr louder. He then went back to eating, along with happy, as soon as they finished eating, they notice everyone staring at him. "What's everyone staring at? Do I have something on me?" He asked curiously.

"Why don't you try closing that damn thing so it won't be showing off your chest?!" Inuyasha spat. "And take off that dumb ass scarf while you're at it!" What Inuyasha didn't had it coming was a fist to the face, everyone stood there in shock as natsu grabbed him by his kimono, lifts him up in the air and gave him a fearsome glare.

"HELL NO YOU FLEA BITTEN BASTARD! IT'S THE SCARF THAT MY DAD GAVE TO ME BEFORE HE PASSED AWAY!" Natsu roared in anger.

"YEAH! NO NEED TO BE AN INSESNITIVE JERK!" Happy interjected. The others then gave him a look of sympathy.

"Your father gave that to you?" Kagome asked with a sympathetic tone, natsu then puts inuyasha down looked at the ground sadly

"Yeah...we grew up in a forest together."Natsu trailed off." He found me wandering there when I was a kid, took me under his wing and taught me how to talk, read write, and dragon slayer magic. He was always training me, and it was never boring since I learned something new from him everyday. But on July 7, x777, he disappeared without a trace, and I was all alone to fend for myself." Kagome's heart twisted into knots as he heard that part. "I searched everywhere for him, but I couldn't, then I ended up joining fairy tail, it was fun there and I always tussle with ice princess and the others." Natsu chuckled as he remembered the days when he fought gray and the other mages. "A couple of years later, I finally found him and he was fighting this aconolgia bastard, I asked him why he left me until…THE FUCKER KILLED HIM!" Natsu roared and tears begin to form in kagome's eyes, along with shippo's. "H-He died right in front me before I could know, if only I was strong enough i…i… I COULD'VE SAVED HIM!" Natsu finished with a shout, his hair covered his eyes and tears began to fall. Happy began to cry as well, and to their surprise, Kagome gave him a tight hug to let him know that he's not alone along with shippo.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Kagome whispered as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for ye's lost my child." Kaede said sympathetically.

"I'm sorry you lost your pa natsu!" Shippo apologized as he was crying.

"It's alright…I'm okay now. And besides, I've got happy by my side." Natsu replied with a grin, and happy raised hi paw in the air and said "Aye!" They were all surprised by their change of attitude.

"Your father is quite an amazing person." Miroku intrigued.

"He does, but why was he isolated from civilization?" Sango asked intrigued.

"Well it's because they would be scared of how big and scaly he is." Natsu replied with a toothy grin.

"They would run into a fit of panic." Happy replied as the others sweat dropped at the answer.

"Did your old man look like a dragon or somethin'?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Nah, he doesn't look like a dragon, he is a dragon." Natsu replied calmly, they stood there silent for a moment.

"WHAT?!" They shouted in unison, except for Kaede.

"Aye! His father is the fire dragon king igneel!" Happy chimed.

"SO YOUR OLD MAN WAS A FIRE BREATHING DRAGON?!" Inuyasha asked in shock.

"Yup! That's right!" Natsu relied happily.

"Wow…talk about bizarre." Kagome said in awe

"Amazing…" Sango said in amazement

"Interesting…" Miroku replied calmly but amazed. "Ay, I see." Kaede replied calmly as well.

"SO COOL!" Shippo exclaimed in admiration.

"I KNEW IT! YOU ARE A DEMON!" Inuyasha assumed as he was getting ready to strike natsu.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted. WHAM! Inuyasha then came falling to the ground face first, Natsu and Happy blinked for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"LOOKS LIKE SHE'S STRONGER THAN YOU DOG EARS!" Natsu said as he was laughing.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha muffled into the ground as they continue laughing

'Inuyasha! He's not a demon, he's just a human adopted and raised by a dragon!" Kagome snapped. "Am I correct?"

"Yeah, I don't know how many times I have to keep telling this flea bag that I'm not a demon." Natsu replied nonchalantly.

"What was that dragon freak?!" Inuyasha snarled.

"You got a problem with me dog breath?!" Natsu growled as he got in inuyasha's face.

"You wanna fight?!" Inuyasha barked.

"LET'S GO!" Natsu exclaimed, the two began fighting as the others stood there uneased, except for kaede who merely sighed.

"Does this happen a lot?" Kagome asked happy.

"Aye, it happens all the time, even back at fairy tail." Happy sighed, and inuyasha was once again beaten by natsu. Miroku and Kagome were laughing nervously, Shippo was laughing mockingly and Sango just sighed

"That'll teach ya not to mess with me." Natsu said as he dusted his hands off and walks out of the hut, he then turned to see inuyasha struggling to get back on his feet. "I'm not done yet!" Inuyasha said with determination. "INUYASHA! SIT!" WHAM! Natsu and happy then laughed at the sight once again.

 _To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5: An alliance is formed

Chapter 5: An alliance is formed

While at the hut, Natsu and Happy were telling the others about Fairy Tail and the brawls he constantly has with the other mages at the guild. He tells them about the powerful enemies that he fought and their battle with phantom lord. They were laughing with sincerity as he told them about how gray's habit of taking off his clothes and them fighting whenever they saw each other, and how erza can be scary. He then tells them about his battle with the twin dragons sting and rogue, and how he defeated them. They certainly thought nastu was a very strange yet interesting person to talk to.

"Sounds like you have a very interesting guild natsu." Kaede intrigued with a smile.

"Indeed, this erza of yours sounds like a very beautiful woman." Miroku replied, earning a threatening glare from Sango, which made him flinch and sweat bullets like crazy, Natsu chuckled in response.

"It sounds like a lot of fun over there!" Shippo said with excitement and admiration. Inuyasha merely snorted and said. "Yup, you bet!" Natsu replies with a toothy grin.

"Big deal, I bet I could kick their asses if I wanted to." Inuyasha said with pride in his voice. The others sweat dropped and sighed at his response, while natsu just rolled his eyes and said.

"Hate to burst your bubble pal, but you'll pretty much lose, considering that you've gotten your ass kicked twice." Natsu replied nonchalantly, inuyasha was very angry at his response.

"Aye, you would get pulverized." Happy said smugly, inuyasha then was even angrier, he then bonks happy on the head. The others gasped in response. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yells in anger.

"SHUT IT YOU DAMN CAT!" Inuyasha roars, then a fist collided in inuyasha's face, sending him flying through the doorway while the others sat there in shock.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR HURTIN' HAPPY!" Natsu roars in anger. The others walked out the hut as kagome held happy in her arms.

"HE'S THE ONE WHO PISSED ME OFF!" Inuyasha shot back as he sat up, he then got back on his feet. "THAT DON'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BONK HIM ON THE HEAD!" Natsu shot back. "YOU WANNA GO FOR ANOTHER ROUND DRAGON BOY?!" Inuyasha barks while in a fighting stance.

"READY WHEN YOU ARE MUTT!" Natsu exclaimed with a wild grin as he cracked his knuckles, they then charged at each other with battle cries, Inuyasha swung his left fist at nastu, who dodged and threw a spinning hook kick to his rib cage, inuyasha claw swipes with his right hand, then natsu ducks and gave inuyasha a skull shattering uppercut, a left hook to his temple, and a spinning roundhouse kick to the head, making him tumble to the ground. Inuyasha got back on his feet and tackles natsu to the ground, then natsu head butts him and tosses inuyasha off of him. Inuyasha the throws a right hook, in which natsu ducks, sweeps him off his leg and collides his foot to his face, making him tumble. The others watched them nervously.

"Geez, who taught you how to fight?" Natsu asks with a bored expression on his face. Inuyasha growls in response and gets back wobbly on his feet and breathing slightly hard.

"I'm not finished yet!" Inuyasha shouts with determination as he charged at natsu. "Kagome, shouldn't you stop them?" Sango asks with a suggestive tone. Kagome replies with an exasperated sigh.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome shouts, then inuyasha falls face first to he ground, and natsu began bursting into fits of laughter. "Man that never gets old!" Natsu says while laughing. "Shut it pinky!" Inuyasha muffles into the ground.

"Happy, are you okay?" Kagome asks in a baby tone. Happy replies with an Aye and Kagome smiles warmly in response. "Come on guys! Let's get back into the hut!" Kagome shouts.

"Right behind ya Kags!" Natsu replies with a grin as they walked back into the hut. Kagome looked at him and thought. _"He called me Kags…"_ Inuyasha then got back up and stormed off into the hut while grumbling and sat on the floor cross legged with a massive scowl on his face. _"I'm gonna kick that bastard's ass one of these days."_ Inuyasha thought, Kaede then broke the silence and asked.

"So natsu, would you mind explaining to us how you two ended up here in the first place?" Kaede asked politely, natsu then began to thoughtfully scratch his head.

"Well…here's what happened." Natsu trailed off, gathering the others attention. "It all started on Tenrou Island where happy and I traveled to train for about a year. I t had been a few months of intense training and we were straight up starvin'. Natsu says with a light chuckle. "We were gonna catch us some fish for dinner, then outta nowhere, a big fat pig came out of the bushes. So we decided to have some roasted pork for us to eat, then it ran off, that damn swine was pretty fast for a fatty." Natsu said as Sango and Kagome giggled in response. "We then saw it went into a cave, so we followed and it was climbing into an old well. We jumped in, caught the damn piggy, and was ready to roast it. Then some weird purple light came from the old funky well, dragged us through it, and we ended up here." Natsu finished. "Ah, it appears that ye went through the bone eaters well." Kaede replied, natsu and happy then looked at her and blinked in confusion. "Bone eaters well?" Natsu asked with confusion. "Is it a type of well that devours bones?" Happy asked with a puzzled tone, Kagome lightly chuckled in response.

"No. It's an ancient well that's over five hundred years old that brings you from your own timeline to this one. I went through there once." Kagome explained, Natsu and happy gave her surprised looks. "You did?" Both nastu and happy said in unison, Kagome nodded in response. "It happened on my fifteenth birthday, I was being pulled through it by a demon named mistress centipede, then a blast came from my hand burning mistress centipede, then I ended up here. And you know who I saw afterwards?" Kagome asked, Natsu then gave her a puzzled look and said. "The flea bitten bastard?" Natsu answered earning a growl from Inuyasha and a giggle from Kagome. "Mhm, I saw him pinned to a tree by an arrow, one of the villagers attacked and captured me and sent me to Kaede. Then mistress centipede attacked the village and was after me to take the sacred jewel." Kagome explains, earning bewildered looks from natsu and happy.

"Sacred jewel?" Both Nastu and Happy asked in unison. "It's an ancient jewel that makes demons more powerful, I then discovered that it was inside of me." Kagome trailed off as Natsu and Happy gave her surprised looks. "The sacred jewel was inside of you?" Happy asked, earning a nod from Kagome. "How was it inside of you, did ya eat it or somethin'?" Natsu asked puzzled, making Kagome giggle. "No silly, I didn't eat it. I didn't know it was in my body until she ripped it out of me. She then swallowed the jewel and became more powerful, then I pulled out the arrow from inuyasha. He was free and he easily defeated mistress centipede and-

"WHOA! YOU'VE BROUGHT THAT MUTT BACK FROM THE DEAD?!" Natsu exclaimed. "DO YOU USE SOME KIND OF RESSURECTION MAGIC?!" Happy exclaimed along with Natsu. "NO YOU IDIOTS! I WASN'T DEAD, I WAS JUST PUT AN ETERNAL SLEEP!" Inuyasha spat. "INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha fell face first while Natsu and Happy let out a short bark of laughter. Kagome then cleared her throat and continued. "As I was saying, he effortlessly slain mistress centipede and tried to take the jewel from me to become a full demon. Kagome trails off. "Wait a minute, what do ya mean by become a "full demon?" Natsu asks in confusion. "Is he a half human half demon hybrid or something?" Happy asks, earning a nod from Kagome and a growl from Inuyasha. "Yes, he sought to possess the sacred jewel and become full demon." Kaede trails off. "I then placed the beads of subjugation on him to prevent him from getting too close to the jewel. This action is done when Kagome yells out the command." Kaede finishes. "You mean whenever Kagome tells him to sit?" Questioned Happy as Inuyasha flinched in response and Kaede replies with a nod. "Ay, that is correct. And a while ago, the jewel had been shattered." Kaede said, then silence filled the room. "IT WHAAAAT?! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Natsu and Happy questioned in unison. "I shattered the jewel…" Kagome replies with a hint of guilt in her voice, natsu and happy then turn their attention to her. "SHE WHAAAAT?!" Both Natsu and Happy exclaimed, Kagome nods in response.

"Yeah, stupid here shattered the jewel and it scattered all over the place, now we have to gather all of e'm." Inuyasha explained with a scapegoat tone. "I KNOW THAT INUYASHA! YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!" Kagome shouts at him. "YEAH YA MANGY MUTT! YOU DON'T NEED TO BE A TOTAL ASSHOLE ABOUT IT!" Natsu interjects. "YEAH YA DUMB DOG! STOP BEING MEAN TO KAGOME!" Happy interjects along with Natsu, which led to the result of them glaring at him. "All right, ye settle down." Kaede said, they then did as they were told. "And don't forget Inuyasha, ye has nearly completed the jewel." Kaede pointed out, Inuyasha just snorts in response, while Natsu and Happy then gave her surprised looks. "Whoa, seriously?" Natsu asks with amazement. "You nearly completed the jewel?" Questioned happy, the others nodded in response. "Yes that is correct. But Naraku has the rest of the jewel shards." Sango replies as Natsu and Happy gave her looks of confusion. "Okay, who the hell is this Naraku guy?" Natsu asks in curiosity. "Naraku is an evil demon who wants the sacred jewel all to himself." Sango trails off. "Kaede told us he started off as a bandit named Onigumo, and was treated by Kikyo." Natsu gave her a puzzled look. "Who's kikyo?" Natsu asks. "Kikyo is a priestess and Kaede's older sister who died a long time ago and was resurrected. She visited him every day in order to heal him, until one day, a swarm of demons took over Onigumo's body, and that was the day Naraku was born. He then came over to the village of demon slayers where I use to live in and…killed my little brother kohaku." Sango trails off sadly, Natsu and Happy looked at her shocked. "Naraku was also the one who gave me this cursed wind tunnel in my right hand that was passed down to my family, and he killed my father a long time ago when I was a child." Miroku explained grimly, Natsu looked at the ground with his hair covering his eyes. "Naraku destroyed my village, and killed all of my people there. He then brought Kohaku back to life and controlled him. He ordered him to kill everyone at the village, he even attacked me and killed my father. He the tricked me by telling me it was inuyahsa's doing, I was such a fool for believing him." Sango finished as she broke down crying, Miroku then embraced her with a hug and Kilala rubbed her head against hers to comfort her. Natsu felt his blood boiling and tightened his fist in anger and started gritting his teeth as a low guttural growl escaped his throat.

"I'm sorry Sango…"Happy apologized sympathetically, Natsu then punched a hole through the wooden floor and the others stared at him in shock.

"Tell me…where the hell is Naraku bastard?" Natsu questioned with a low angry voice. "I'LL KICK HIS ASS! THEN I'LL BURN HIM INTO A PILE OF ASHES!" Natsu roared in anger as the others continue to stare at him with shocked expressions on their face. "Natsu…" Sango replied as she stared at him in awe with tears streaming down her face.

"So you'll help us defeat Naraku?" Questioned Kagome, Natsu responds with a wide grin and slams his fist into his palm.

"Totally! I'm gonna make the bastard pay for what he's done!" Natsu replied with determination, they all smiled in response while inuyasha snorts.

"Aye! You can totally count us!" Happy chimed.

"Thank you…"Sango thanks with a smile.

"Why do we have to bring these idiots along, they'd be totally useless to us in battle!" Inuyasha replied as the others sighed in response.

"And this is coming from the guy who got his ass kicked twice by me." Natsu replies nonchalantly. "Aye, you've got yourself handed to ya." Happy points out, Inuyasha then stood up.

"You wanna go right now?!" Inuyasha barks. 'You just caught me off guard he last two times!' Natsu then stood up, got into a fighting stance and puts on a feral grin.

"BRING IT ON MUTT! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu exclaims, but Kagome prevents the two from fighting.

"Would you to knock it off?!" Kagome intervenes, then turns her attention to Inuyasha. "Come on Inuyasha, he could really help us out, he is very strong." Kagome points out kindly.

"I agree with Kagome, he is also quite proficient in unarmed combat and has beaten all of us in battle." Miroku points out. "He's still a loose cannon, we don't' need that." Inuyasha replies. "Like you have room to talk inuyasha." Shippo replies, Inuyasha then grabs and lifts him up by the tail. "WHAT WAS THAT RUNT?!" Inuyasha roared. "INUYASHA SIT BOY!" Kagome shouts and Inuyasha falls to the ground while Natsu and Happy let out a short burst of laughter. Kagome then turns her attention towards Natsu and smiles warmly at him. "So Natsu, what will it be? Would you like to travel with us to beat Naraku and help us look for the jewel shards?" Kagome asks sweetly.

"SURE! I'LL HELP YA OUT!" Natsu replies with a wide toothy grin and a thumbs up.

"Well bow that that's settled, lets hurry and get some sleep, we've got a lot of ground to cover." Miroku suggests as the others nodded in response.

"I'll also have to get my Hirakotsu repaired." Sango replies with a yawn while Natsu grinned at her sheepishly. "Sorry about that." Nastu apologizes while rubbing at the back of his head. "Don't worry about it nastu, it's not completely damaged, and I'll get it fixed in no time." Sango says with a chuckle. Shippo then walks up to natsu and says. "Hey natsu." Natsu then turns his attention to shippo. "What's up lil buddy?" Natsu questions. "Can I sleep next to you?" Shippo asks, Natsu gives him a huge grin and says. "Sure, make yourself at home!" Natsu replies. "Aye, fill free to make yourself comfortable!" Happy chirps, Shippo then climbs on nastu and lies on his belly. Kagome smiles at the sight _. "How cute…"_ She thought in awe. "Anyways, goodnight guys." Kagome says. "NIGHT KAGOME!" They said in unison and they all drifted to sleep. And once they wake up, a new adventure awaits them and they now have someone very strong by their side to help them beat the evil demon Naraku.

 _To be continued…._ **What do you think guys? I have more coming up and don't forget to review!"**


	6. Chapter 6: Wolf Vs Dragon

Chapter 6: Wolf Vs Dragon

Inside a dark and eerie castle, a mysterious man wearing a baboon skin pelt was sitting down and watching Natsu's previous fight with the two dragon youkai and his previous battle with Inuyasha and the group, he then smirked evilly in amusement and chuckled darkly. _"This boy's astounding…Fierce temper, destructive firepower, and monstrous strength. He seems to be quite useful."_ He thought intriguingly. "Kagura." He calls out, a young woman walked in and wore a white kimono with crimson red flower designs on it, dark red colored lips, crimson eyeshadow, turquoise earrings, and had dark brown hair tied in a small, high ponytail by a feather, and had ruby red eyes. She also supported no footwear and had a fan in her hand. "Yes Naraku?" She questions, he then turns to her showing off his red eyes. "Find this boy, and bring him to me." Naraku demanded. "As you wish." She replies with a bow as she left the castle. _"I will have your body…Natsu Dragneel."_ He thought with an internal smirk.

The next day in the afternoon, back in Kaede's village, Sango, Miroku and Kilala have completely recovered and their wounds are fully healed. Meanwhile, Kagome was sleeping inside of the hut, she woke up, rubbed her eyes and fluttered them open. "Oh no, I must've overslept." Kagome says in realization as she got up, slipped in her shoes, and stormed straight out of the hut. Up ahead, she notices Miroku he loand Inuyasha waiting next to a tree, but also sees that Natsu, Happy, Sango, and Kilala were nowhere in sight. _"I wonder where they could've gone."_ She thought puzzled. "Good afternoon Lady Kagome." Miroku greets politely. "Yo, what took you so long Kagome? We've been waiting hours for ya." Inuyasha said while Kagome smiled at them sheepishly in response. "Sorry guys, I guess I must've overslept." Kagome replied slightly embarrassed. "By the way, where's Natsu and the others?" She asked curiously. "The old hag told us that dragon boy and the blue fur ball went with Sango to the demon slayer village, even shippo tagged along. Sounds like the runt's following in pinky's footsteps." Inuyasha explained, in which Kagome glared at him.

"Inuyasha! They have names you know!" Kagome scolds, Inuyasha just snorts in response. "Whatever." He says plainly. Kagome looks up at the sky with a worried facial expression. _"Natsu…please keep the others safe."_ She thought anxiously. Meanwhile…Sango and the others were at the demon slayer village getting her Hirakotsu repaired. Natsu was waiting outside while doing some push-ups, sweat was all over his body and dripped from his chin, while Shippo was sitting there watching him, and Happy went to go catch them some fish to eat. They then turned around to see Sango walking out the hut with Kilala on her shoulder and her Hirakostu fixed. "Yo Sango! It's good to see your boomerang good as new!" Natsu said with a toothy grin as he stood up. 'Yeah, it's good to see your hirakotsu fixed Sango." Shipo said while climbing onto Natsu's shoulder, Kilala meowed and Sango gave them both a warm smile.

"Thanks guys, really appreciate you tagging along." Sango replies, she then stares at Natsu for a brief moment and squeezes his toned, muscular right arm. "Oh my, you are quite muscular Natsu." Sango noted as Natsu lightly blushes and grins at her in response. "That's because training works your body hard." Natsu retorts with a toothy grin and Sango giggles in response. She looks around and notice Happy is nowhere in sight. "Hey guys, where's happy?" Sango asked. "He went to go catch us some fish to eat." Shippo answered. "Oh really? That's very thoughtful of him." Sango replied with awe. "But is he going to be okay on his own?" She asks with a bit of concern in her voice. "Don't ya worry, if anyone's a master at catching fish, it's happy!" Natsu replies with a wide grin and a thumbs up.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!NATSSSUUUUUUUUU!" They heard a familiar childlike voice and turned to find out that it belonged to happy, they saw him flew into Natsu's arms crying and noticed that he was bruised. "Oi happy, what happened?" Natsu asked with concern. "S-some meanies g-g-ganged up on me, b-beat me up and th-they s-s-s-stole my fish!" Happy told him while crying into his chest. Natsu's blood began to boil, and Sango was equally angry as well. "Tell me what these bastards look like so I can beat their asses for ya." Natsu says with a growl. 'W-well, they all had fur wolf pelts for clothing, One had white and blue hair slicked back, the other had a Mohawk, and their leader had blue eyes, tan skin, and long black hair tied in a ponytail. The five fish I caught are bigger than you, and these guys had like ten wolves with them." Happy explained. "That sounds just like Koga." Shippo said earning a raised brow from Natsu. "Who the hell is Koga?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's the leader of the wolf demon tribe, and Inuyasha's sworn rival." Sango explained. "I'd never imagined he'd do something this cruel." Sango finished. She then notices Natsu sniffing Happy and gave him a confused look. "Natsu, what are you doing?" She asked while tilting her head slightly. "I'm trying to pick up the bastards scent." Natsu told her, earning slightly surprised looks. "Whoa! You can catch peoples scent?" Shippo asked surprised. "Yeah, Dragon slayers have higher senses than normal, including smell and hearing." Natsu explained as he released happy from his arms. "Alright happy, lead the way." Natsu told him. "Aye Natsu!" Happy chimed as he led them to the area where Koga and his wolves ambushed him and took the fish he caught. Meanwhile…Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku were walking down the pathway through the forest searching for the shikon jewel shards. "Kagome, sense any jewel shards as yet?" Miroku asked as Kagome nodded in response. "No, not as yet miroku." Kagome replied, they then noticed that Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, so they did the same. "What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "That scent…" Inuyasha said grimly. "We need to hurry! Now!" Inuyasha demanded as he sprinted across the path, the others did the same to catch up with him.

Meanwhile…Natsu, Happy, Sango, and Kilala were searching for Koga and the wolf demons, Natsu knows they're getting closer since the scent is getting stronger. They saw a camp fire, they hid behind the bushes and noticed three men with ten wolves grilling five abnormally large fish. "Oi happy, these the assholes that jumped ya?" Natsu asked grimly. "Yeah! Those are the jerks that stole my fish!" Happy exclaimed. "This isn't gonna end well for Koga is it?" Shippo whispered. "Nope, and I doubt Kagome would be pleased about this." Sango replies with a sigh. Natsu jumped out of the bushes and happy followed him while Sango and Shippo stayed hidden. The three men turned their attention to Natsu and happy. "Oi, who the hell are you?!" Their leader demanded. "I'm Natsu Dragneel! And you are?" Natsu asked. "I'm Koga! The leader of the wolf demon tribe! And these guys are Ginata and Hakkaku." He answered. "So let me take a wild guess, you scumbags are the fish thieves?" Natsu questioned with a feral grin, earning a growl from Koga. "Hey! These fish are ours now so why don't you scram?" He barked.

"You guys are so full of crap! I caught those fish fair and square!" Happy shot back, earning a snort from Koga. "Whatever furball, listen if you want your fish back, you're gonna have to-

"Take it by force? Just like how you assholes beat the shit out of poor little happy?" Natsu said in a low angry voice. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR MAKING MY BEST FRIEND CRY!" Natsu roared as clad orange flames surrounded his body and the wolf demons stare at him in shock. "What the hell?!" Hakkaku exclaimed. "Koga! Is he a fire demon?!" Ginata questioned while panicked. "No, he's not." He answered. "Anyways, it doesn't matter! I'll kick his ass either way!" Koga then charges at Natsu and throws a spinning hook kick aiming for his head, but Natsu dodged it and counters with and uppercut to the jaw, a left hook to the temple, and a roundhouse kick to the rib cage, causing him to tumble back. Koga charged at him again and while he was fast, Natsu was surprisingly faster, he cocked his fist back and ignites it in flames. **"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** He howls as his fist sunk right into Koga's gut, sending him flying into a boulder. Natsu jumps in the air, rears back his right leg, engulfs it in fire and with a battle cry, throws a powerful side kick to his chest, making him cough blood and shattering the boulder in the process. "KOGA!" Both Ginata and Hakkaku shout in agony.

"Is that the best you can do wolf boy?" Natsu taunted with a wild grin showing off his fangs and a predatory look in his eyes. Koga got up shakily on his feet and growled in response. "NOT EVEN CLOSE PINKY!" He roared as he charged at Natsu with all his furry and throws a right hook to connect with his cheek, but Natsu dodged the punch, cam behind him, and throws a spinning roundhouse kick to the head, making him stumble to the ground. Koga stared at Natsu and started and started to shudder in fear as he was walking towards him. _"W-what the hell is this?!"_ He thought in surprise, he then got back up and his legs started wobbling. "What's the matter?" Natsu taunted with his grin never faltering. "You were acting real tough a minute ago, don't tell me you're chickening out already." Koga then lets out a growl. "MONSTER!" He roars as he kept throwing a flurry of punches and kicks, which Natsu kept dodging them with ease. He then side stepped and blocked the last punch, ducked under the other one and throws a left uppercut to the chin and a right hook to the head, sending him tumbling to the ground. "So, ya give up?" Natsu sneered. Koga got back on his feet and smirked in response. "I an't finished yet dragon boy. **WHIRL WIND!"** He bellows as he ran around, forming a giant tornado and Natsu was caught in it. "NATSSUUUU!" Happy shouts in worry. "YAHOO! GO KOGA!" Ginata and Hakkaku cheered on.

" _Damn it! I've gotta think of something, and fast!"_ Natsu thought, he then makes a stream of flames blast from his elbow and propels him towards Koga. **"FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!"** He roars as he swung a skull shattering right hook to Koga's temple, sending him flying and canceling out the whirlwind. "KOGA NOOOO! Both Hakkaku and Ginata shout. "I AN'T EVEN CLOSE TO BEING DONE!" Natsu roars as he lands on Koga and starts to repeatedly punch him in the face. "YEAH! GO NATSU!" Happy cheered on. "We're in trouble now! This guy's a freak!" Hakkaku exclaimed. "Not for long, WOLVES ATTACK!" Ginata commanded as the wolves lunged straight towards Natsu.

"Natsu! Watch out!" Happy warned. Natsu turned around to see the wolves heading towards him. **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!"** He shouted as an enormous, continuous stream of flames blasted out of his mouth, burning the wolves into ashes, and scorching the ground, trees, and bushes along the process. "Oh no, Kagome's definitely not going to be happy about this!" Shippo said while shaking in fear. "I'll say Shippo." Sango sighed. Kilala just meowed in response.

"Um, excuse me, Natsu. I think you went a little overboard with the fire." Happy said while sweating. "Don't worry happy, leave this to me, I'll make these fuckers pay for what they've done." Natsu said softly, he then walked straight towards Ginata and Hakkaku, who were now shuddering in fear, "HERE! TAKE IT BACK!" Ginata gave them tossed the fish to the ground in front of them, Natsu and Happy were dumbfounded. "WE'RE SORRY! WE DIDN'T WANT TO STEAL FROM THE CAT BUT KOGA FORCED US TO!" Hakkaku explained fearfully. Natsu cocked a brow. "Huh, you mean this guy forced you to-

"OI! THERE YA ARE NATSU!" They heard a familiar voice behind them, they turn to see that it was Inuyasha and the others trudging through the forest. Inuyasha had a massive scowl on his face, Miroku had his usual calm expression, and Kagome had the look of concern. "Yo, good to see you guys, how's it going?" Nastu said with his trademark toothy grin. "KAGOME!" Both Hakkaku and Ginata shout, Natsu and Happy were dumfounded. Kagome then notices a bruised and battered Koga, lying on the ground unconscious. "KOGA!" She shouts in agony and ran towards him. "Uh-oh." Shippo said with a squeak. _"Huh?! Why is she taking that bastard's side, I don't get it!"_ Natsu thought in shock. "KOGA, WHAT HAPPENED?! SAY SOMETHING!" Kagome cried as she shook Koga desperately to wake him up. "Looks like dragon boy's in trouble now." Inuyasha said plainly. "I'll say Inuyasha." Miroku replied nonchalantly.

"Natsu…did you do this?" Kagome said softly with venom in her voice. Natsu went a little pale as he saw the look of animosity on her usual kind face. "WELL DID YOU?!" Kagome shouted angrily, Natsu flinched in response and all the color left his body. He gulped nervously and stared rubbing at the back of his head. "W-w-well…y-you see i…t-t-t-these g-guys had…a-and I um…." Natsu stuttered nervously. "KAGOMEEEEEE!" Happy cried as he flew into Kagome's arms. "Happy, what happened?" She asked with concern. "T-this meanie had t-told these guys to beat me up and s-s-steal the fish I caught, t-t-then Natsu beaten him up for me…" Happy explained while crying. "Shhh…it's okay happy, there's no need to cry, It's all taking care of." Kagome said gently, trying to soothe him. She then turned her attention to Natsu. "So Natsu, is what everything happy said true?" She asked with a hard stare. "Well umm….yeah. Sorry" Natsu said softly while looking away. He then slowly turns back to her to see that her facial expression softened and gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry about it Natsu, you just did it for your friend, next time try not to be too hard on Koga, okay?" Kagome said sweetly, Natsu then sighed in relief and gave Kagome a wide grin.

"Anyway, where's Sango and Shippo?" Kagome asked. "We're over here Kagome." A voice said and the saw Sango walking out of the bushes with Shippo and Kilala on her shoulders. "I reckon that you saw the fight?" Miroku questioned. "YEAH! IT WAS AWESOME!" Shippo exclaimed with admiration. "But he did got carried away though…" Shippo finished.

"Aye, that's Natsu for ya." Happy sighed. "Geez, that guy totally went overboard, even I know when to stop." Inuyasha replied with a snort. "HEY! THE BASTARD HAD IT COMIN'!" Natsu shouted at him, Sango and Kagome giggled at the sight. "Inuyasha, carry Koga on your back." Kagome told him, earning a snort from him. "Why should I?" Inuyasha questioned rather rudely. "Cause if you don't, I'll say the s word." Kagome warned, Inuyasha flinched in response and scooped up Koga in his arms and onto his back. He walked down the path to the meadow and started grumbling to himself.

"So, you guys coming?" Kagome asked Ginata and Hakkaku. "Why yes sister, we will watch over Koga till he wakes up." Ginata replied meekly. "Huh? The hell does this guy mean by sister?" Natsu asked dumbfounded.

"It's a long story, I'll explain later, come on lets go." Kagome said with a chuckle. Natsu grinned in response and began to follow them. "So Kagome, how do you know this guy?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, and why are you friends with this jerk?" Happy added, Kagome gave them a sheepish smile. "Well…he kind of kidnapped me." Kagome said slightly embarrassed. "HE DID WHAAAAT?!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed in unison, Kagome let out a small giggle and held up her hands in defense. "Relax, here me out you guys. He did that at first, but didn't harm me or anything. He was a bit rougher than he looks, but he was good to me and protected me a lot you know." Kagome explained while poking her index fingers.

"He liiiiiiiiikes you!" Happy chanted, Natsu chuckled along with Kagome. "Yup, let's just say he does." Kagome replied.

"So what happened next?" Natsu asked excited, Kagome lightly blushed in response.

"I don't know guys, it's kind of embarrassing." Kagome said softly.

"Come on, tell us!" Natsu exclaimed desperately. "Pleeeeaasssse?" Happy asked cutely with puppy dog eyes, Kagome gushed at how cute he looked and sounded. "Okay happy, I'll do it for you." Kagome said while patting his head, Natsu and Happy let out a 'yeah' in response, and Kagome giggled. "So, what happened?" Natsu asked while him and happy ganged up on her, waiting for an answer. "Well…he, he asked me to be his woman." Kagome said softly. "SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Natsu and happy exclaimed. "I DIDN'T THINK THAT GUY WAS A PERVERT AS WEL!" Happy exclaimed.

"SO THAT GUY'S A BULLY AND A PERVERT!" Natsu roared angrily. "Natsu, calm down, he's not a pervert. Sure he flirts with me and all, but he's not that kind of guy." Kagome said sweetly, Natsu just groaned in response. "Yeah whatever, but I'll kick his ass if he tries anything funny." Natsu replied, earning a giggle from Kagome. "Don't worry Natsu, that won't happen on Inuyasha's watch." Kagome said with a light chuckle, they then all broke into fits of laughter as they were heading for the meadow in order to treat Koga after he got beaten up pretty badly by Natsu Dragneel himself.

 _To be continued…_

 **WELL, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! AND DON'T' FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Wind Vs Fire

Chapter 7: Wind Vs Fire

Below the clouds, there was a giant feather soaring through the night sky with a young woman riding on top of it, and her name was Kagura, Naraku's second incarnation, to which she was sent by him to search for the Dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel, also known as the Salamander and capture him. _"That Natsu Dragneel…if he's that powerful as Naraku says he is, then he might be able to help me grant my freedom."_ Kagura thought with an internal smirk.

Meanwhile, it was a calm and peaceful night at the meadow, where Kagome and the others were treating Koga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe after he gotten himself handed to him by Natsu Dragneel. Koga then fluttered his eyes opened as soon he started to regain consciousness, and notices Kagome kneeling over him, and Ginata and Hakkaku standing over him "KOGA!" Hakkaku shouted. "You're finally awake." Ginata replied with the same reaction. "Here Koga, put this ice pack on your head." Kagome said softly, He then places it on the massive swelling on the left side of his temple were Natsu threw a killer right hook. "How are you feeling?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Fine, I guess…" He replies, he then slightly winced in pain as he sat up and looked around. "What the hell happened?"

"You got your ass handed to ya by dragon boy over here." Inuyasha answered. "OI! WHO THE HELL YOU'RE CALLING DRAGON BOY FLEA BAG?!" Natsu shouted, inuyasha just ignored him for once.

"YOU!" Koga roared angrily as he tried to get up and charge at Natsu, but Ginata and Hakkaku held him back. "KOGA DON'T! HE'LL BURN YOU INTO A PILE OF ASHES!" Hakkaku warned fearfully. "YEAH! HE'LL ROAST YOU ALIVE!" Ginata exclaimed equally afraid as Hakkaku. "Koga, stay down, your injuries hadn't healed yet." Kagome said softly with a worried facial expression.

" _Boy…Koga's stubborn as a mule."_ Shippo thought with a sigh. "You better listen to them wolf boy, cause I don't wanna roast ya like I did last time." Natsu said calmly with a cold glare, which it sent shivers down Koga's spine, he then grunted and did as he was told. "YEAH! YOU BETTER STAY DOWN YOU STUPID WOLF!" Happy taunted.

"THAT'S IT!" Koga roared as he charged at happy, balling and cocking back his fist intending to strike happy. "KOGA DON'T! HE'LL KILL YOU!" Ginata and Hakkaku screamed in unison. "Well, the mangy wolf's screwed." Inuyasha said plainly. "I'll say inuyasha." Miroku replied, Sango And Shippo just sighed while Kilala just meowed. "3…2…1." Shippo counted down, Natsu slams his fist into Koga's gut, making him fall to the ground with a loud thud. "THAT'LL TEACH YOU!" Happy mocked while sticking his tongue out. "They tried to warn him." Sango sighed. Natsu then picks him up by his ponytail and gives him a dark glare.

"Now listen ya flea bitten bastard, if I catch ya laying a finger on happy, I'll cook you like a smoked fish…GOT IT?!" Natsu growled, making Koga shudder in fear as he stared into his onyx colored eyes with slitted pupils, the others stared at him in shock, they've never seen that side of Natsu before. "You better listen to him Koga, I wouldn't make Natsu mad if I were you." Shippo told him. "I agree with the runt ya mangy wolf, even I'm not stupid enough to piss him off." Inuyasha said cooly.

"He's not joking Koga, and I'm not gonna hold him back." Kagome told him, Koga just grunts and says. "F-Fine whatever." He replies, trying to hide his fear as Natsu lets him go by tossing him to the ground. "Silly Natsu, you smoke fish with smoke, not fire." Happy said. "Whatever happy, it was just and expression." Natsu replied nonchalantly, he then turns his attention to Ginata and Hakkaku, who flinched in response. "So, what you guys said was true?" He asks with a hard, cold stare, one of them gulped nervously.

"Y-yes, it's t-t-the t-truth." Hakkaku stuttered. "W-w-w-we f-f-felt really b-bad when we d-d-d-did that, s-s-sorry." Ginata apologizes while squirming under Natsu's intense gaze, and to their surprise, he gave them a wide, toothy grin. "Don't worry about it, you just did that against your will." Natsu replied, they stared at him for a moment, they were shocked that this was the same person who beatened Koga to a bloody pulp and threatened to kill him. 'Y-yeah, I guess we did." Ginata said while grinning sheepishly, they then turned theire attention to happy. "Anyways, we hope you could forgive us."

"Aye! You're forgiven!" Happy chimed. "But he isn't." Happy deadpanned while pointing at Koga, who was sitting on the ground cross legged. "Keh, whatever." He said plainly. The others broke into laughter, while Kagome just merely giggled at the sight. _"Things are changing quickly."_ Kagome thought to herself happily with smile. She then notices that the wind was blowing harder than usual. "What's going on?!" Happy screams.

"What the hell is this?!" Natsu exclaims while raising his arms in an x position for defense. Inuyasha then sniffs the air, and unsheathes the tessaiga. "She's here…" Inuyasha growled. Natsu raises a brow in response. "Huh? What the hell are you talking about, who's here?" Natsu asks in confusion, then out of nowhere, a young woman appeared right in front of them, she was wearing a white kimono with crimson colored flower designs, turquoise earrings, was completely barefoot, and her dark brown hair was tied in a small, high pony tail by a feather, and had ruby red eyes and lips, and had a fan in her hand. "KAGURA!" They roared in unison, except for Natsu and Happy who gave them puzzled looks. "Hey Sango, who's that?" Happy asked her.

"This is Kagura, She's a wind demon and Naraku's incarnation." Sango answered, Natsu and Happy then gave her shocked looks. "So she's in kahoots with this Naraku bastard?" Natsu asked. "yes Natsu, she's an ally of Naraku." Miroku replied, Inuyasha then walks up to her and glares at her. "What the hell are you doing here Kagura?!" He growled while she just smirked. "Relax Inuyasha, I'm not here for you, I'm here for him." Kagura replied while pointing at Natsu. _"Huh, why's she after me?"_ Natsu thought in confusion. "Keh, well I you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!" Inuyasha roared while in a battle stance, koga then stepped in his way while struggling to get back on his feet. "H-hey mutt face let, me handle this." Koga told him. "YA MANGY WOLF! YOU CAN BARELY STAND!" Inuyasha barked.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! IHAVE TO AVENGE MY PACK!" Koga shot back, Natsu and happy stood there with slightly wide yes. "Wait, avenge his pack?" Natsu questioned, earning a nod from sango. "Most of his pack were killed by Naraku, and Kagura did the same." Sango answred, Natsu and Happy stared at her in shock. "YEAH! THAT CURESD WENCH KILLED OUR ENTIRE FAMILY!" Hakkaku roared angrily, Natsu then moved his head down, making his bangs cover his eyes. "Wow…I'm starting to feel bad for the guy." Happy said in a sympathetic tone. Natsu then walked passed him with his hair still covering his eyes, happy always knew that look when someone's close family were killed, the others stared at him in shock. "NATSU DON'T! Sango and Miroku shouted. "Don't you worry guys, just leave this to natsu, he dealt with wind guys like her before." Happy reassured them

"If you say so happy." Sango replied, she then looked at Natsu with slight concern on her face. _"Please be careful Natsu…"_ She thought anxiously, Natsu then shoved Inuyasha and Koga out of the way while walking between them and walked straight towards Kagura. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU'RE ONLY GONNA GET YOURSELF KIILL-

"Stay back…" Natsu said sofltly. "Look pinky just let me and mutt face-

"I SAID STAY BACK!" Natsu roared, making Koga and Inuyasha flinch, they nodded in response and did as they were told, Natsu then turned his attention back to Kagura. "So…you told them to stay out of the fight just to protect them? How cute." Kagura said teasingly. "So, is it true that you killed this guys pack?" Natsu asked in a low voice. "Only half, it was quite enjoyable…" Kagura answered with a smirk, she then notices the temperature was steadily rising and saw that Natsu's body was surrounded by clad, red orange flames, the heat was so untense that she could feel it burning her cheeks and the soles of her feet. _"T-this heat, what is this?"_ She thought in slight fearful awe. Natsu the shot up and she saw that his eyes were glowing red, then a low guttural growl escaped his throat, sending shivers down her spine. "Hehe, she's gonna get It now." Happy said with a confident smirk

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Natsu roars while dashing towards her. "We'll see about that, **DANCE OF BLADES!"** She shouted as she used her fan to launch wind like blades towards Natsu, but to her dismay, he dodged all of them with ease. He then leapt in the air, reared back his fist, and ignites it in flames. **"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** He bellows as he throws a blazing punch to her temple, sending her flying. He then starts engulfing hus arms in fire and starts spinning them in a circular wing like motion. **"FIRE DRAGONS' WING ATTACK!"** He snaps his arms forward like whips, slamming her to the ground. He then ignites his right foot in flames and starts to do an airborne front flip. **"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!"** He shouts as he throws and axe kick aiming for her head, but she managed to dodge it and his kick leaves a small crater in the ground. _"What is he…he's like a living fire ball!"_ Kagura thought in panic. **"FIRE DRAGONS'…ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!"** He howls while breathing an enormous, continuous stream of flames from his mouth, heading straight towards Kagura. **"WIND GUST!"** She shouts as she used her fan to blw a gust of powerful wind to blow the flames away, but the flames blasted through the wind and she stood there with wide eyes. _"What?! How?!"_ She thought schock, then the flames hit her blasting her away. Then Natsu suddenly appeared in front of her in a blink of an eye, throwing a flurry of flaming punches and kicks, which kept connecting with her body and face while causing explosions. The others stood there and watched both amazed and intimidated, except for happy who was rooting for him.

"YEAH! GO NATSU!" Happy and cheered on. "Woah, I've never seen Natsu fought this fierce." Shippo thought in awe. "Amazing…" Both Ginata and Hakkau said in awe. "He's beating Kagura with no problem at all." Kagome said with amazement. "I don't think there's anyone in the world that could beat Natsu right now." Inuyasha said slightly intimidated as he placed the tessaiga back in its sheathe. Koga couldn't help but feel a little jealous. _"This guy…he's dealing with Naraku's incarnation like some annoying fly! I need to get stronger."_ He thought with determination and slight envy.

Natsu continues the brutal assault and the last two attacks were a skull shattering right uppercut, and a devastating headbutt to the nose, sending her skidding back into the ground. She then lifts her head up, her vision was slightly blurry but she could see Natsu clearly walking towards her, she sees natsu's eyes once again giving off that red glowing color, and started shuddering in fear. _"H-h-how c-can amer h-h-h-human make me q-quiver? No h-he can't be human, he's a m-m-monster."_ Kagura thought fearfully, she then starts struggling to get back on her feet, and notices him grinning wildly showing off his fangs. "Looks like it's time to end this, cause I've got a fireball with your name on it." Natsu said with a feral grin and a menacing glare while lighting his fist on fire.

"How can your fire overpower my wind?!" Kagura asks in both anger and fear, Natsu couldn't help but grin even wider. "My fire ain't normal fire, it can burn anything in its path. Including you." He answered with a menacing voice, she then scowled at him while quaking in fear, she looked like she wanted to murder him. "MONSTER! **"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"** She screams at the top of her voice while creating large, multiple tornados with her fan attempting to finish Natsu off, his grin then faltered and formed a more serious expression as the tornados headed straight towards him.

"NATSUUUU! WATCH OUT!" shippo warned. "NATSU! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kagome shouts in anxiety. "YOU IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?! YOU COULD BE KILLED!" Inuyasha shouts in frustration. "What's going on, why isn't Natsu moving?" Miroku questioned while concerned for natsu. "He's up to something." Happy answered, Miroku raises a brow at that. They then notice Natsu spinning around with his arms out in a circular motion while his hands were lit on fire. **"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: FLAME LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!"** He screams at the top of his voice as he blasted a large torment of flames that overpowered the tornados and headed straight towards Kagura, burning her alive and she was screaming at the top of her lungs in pain along the process, the others stood there in shock, except for happy. _"Naraku…i-I failed…he's just too powerful._ " She thought while falling to the ground unconscious, which now she was bruised, battered, severely burned, and was twitching terribly.

"H-he just beaten Kagura o-on his own." Ginata said while gaping at Natsu. "Aye! That's Natsu for ya!" Happy chimed. "But I think he got carried away." He added while surveying the scorched and burned grass.

"Well…that wasn't much of a challenge." Natsu said while rolling his right shoulder. "NASTU!" A voice called him and saw happy flying into his chest and shippo climbing onto his shoulder with the others walking behind. "THAT WAS AWESOME NATSU! YOU BEAT KAGURA WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT!" Shippo exclaimed in amazement. "Yeah, but she wasn't too tough though." Natsu replied with a toothy grin while ruffling Shippo's hair. "Well, it looks like you're okay natsu." Kagome said while sighing in relief, Natsu just grinned at her in response. "How did you overpower kagura's wind?" Inuyasha questioned with his arms crossed. "We're all equally curious on how you managed to do so." Miroku said calmly, soon they stared at him waiting for an explanation. "Like I said, my fire ain't normal fire." Natsu told them with a grin, they then gave him puzzled looks. "What do you mean by that Natsu?" Sango asks curiously.

"He means that his flames are hotter than any normal flames." Happy trails off. "They can burn even the strongest objects, and gets hotter when enraged." Happy finishes.

"I see…" Miroku inquires. "Anyways, thank you for beating kagura." Ginata says meekly. "Yeah, thanks a lot." Hakkau thanks with abow. "No problem, it's what I do." Natsu replies with a wide grin.

"Hey ginata and hakkaku! Lets get going." Koga told them. "Right behind you Koga!" They replied as they began to follow them. But Koga then turns to Kagome and hoolds both of her hands. "Farewell Kagome, and don't you worry, I will ." Kagome come back with Naraku's head." Koga said gently, Kagome laughed nervously, Inuyasha growled, and the others, including Natsu and Happy, sweat dropped in response. "Man…that guy's just like loke." Natsu deadpanned. "Aye, you said it Natsu." Happy deadpanned along with Natsu. "YOU MANGY WOLF! GET YOUR HANDS OFF KAGOME!" Inuyasha roars while cocking back his fist and dashing towards Koga, intending to strike him.

"INUYASHA! SIT!" Kagome shouts. WHAM! Inyasha then fell to the ground face first, Natsu and Happy bursted in to hysterical laughter. "Anyways later Kagome!" he shouts over his shoulder while dashing at full speed.

"HEY KOGA! WAIT FOR US!" Hakkaku shouts as him and Ginata followed him. "OI WENCH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Inuyasha roars as he stood back up. "Because Koga was too banged up, and I didn't want you to make his injuries worse." Kagme answered, and Inuyasha grumbled in response.

"YOU LIIIIIIIIIIKE HER!" Happy teased with his paws over his mouth, Kagome blushed in response and Inuyasha started too chase happy around. "THAT'S IT! COME HERE YOU DAMN CAT!" Inuyasha barks while trying to catch happy.

"Hey Kagome, aren't you gonna stop him?" Sango questioned. Kagome nodded in response. "No, Natsu's got this." She replied as he watched Inuyasha being beaten by Natsu once again. "THAT'LL TEACH YOU TOO MESS WITH HAPPT!" Natsu shouted in anger. "YEAH YA DUMB DOG!" Happy taunted while sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha, who was struggling to get back up and growled at happy.

"Why you little…" He snarled.

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!"

WHAM! Inuyasha fell to the ground on his face once again Natsu and Happy laughed at him when that happened, including Shippo.

 _To be continued…._ **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS, REVIEW TO SEE WATCHYOU THINK.**


	8. Chapter 8:

Chapter 8: The Lord Of The Western Lands Vs The Salamander pt 1

Early in the afternoon, Kagura fluttered her eyes open and noticed she was next to a nearby river bank. _"Where am i?"_ She thought in curiosity. She looked around and saw eight year old Rin, sitting on the two headed Dragon Youkai Ah-Un. "Oh good, you're finally awake!" Rin exclaimed happily. Kagura winced in pain as she slowly sat up. "W-What happened?" She asked slightly stammering. "You were unconscious and injured in the meadow, so Lord Sesshomaru took you here until you recovered." Rin explained.

 _Flash back…_

" _Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Rin asked curiously, but Sesshomaru stayed silent. "Rin! Must you be impatient as always-GAH!" Before Jaken could finish, he accidentally bumped into Sesshomaru and noticed he stopped in his tracks. "M'Lord, why have you stopped-AAAAAHHHHH!" Jaken exclaimed as he saw that the grass of the meadow was severely scorched, burned, singed, and had a small, but deep crater in the ground._

" _W-W-WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Jaken stammered, they walked further into the meadow and stopped to see an unconscious, severely burned, badly bruised and battered Kagura lying on the ground. "KAGURA!" Jaken and Rin exclaimed with wide eyes, while Sesshomaru remained emotionless. Jaken ran up to her and analyzed her body. "M-monster…" Kagura mumbled while unconscious. "Huh, what's she going on about, who's the monster?" Jaken thought in confusion._

" _Lord Sesshomaru, was this Inuyasha's doing?" Jaken questioned. "No, Inuyasha isn't responsible." Sesshomaru answered stoically._

" _Huh? So if Inuyasha's not responsible then who was?" Jaken questioned confused. "It was a new comer." Sesshomaru trails off. "And I can tell by the scent that he utilizes fire."_

" _Lord Sesshomaru, what should we do with Kagura?" Rin asked, they heard he once again heard Kagura mumble the word "Monster." "Leave her be." Sesshomaru replied while walking away. "But Lord Sesshomaru, we can't just leave her out here. We need to help her." She said with a pleading look. Sesshomaru lightly sighed and said. "Very well then, carry her to the river bank until she fully recovers." He told them. "Jaken, come with me."_

" _Yes m'lord!" Jaken replied as he followed Sesshomaru to their next destination._

 _Flash back end…_

"I see…" Kagura replied while remembering her last battle with Natsu Dragneel and how he utterly defeated her. _"Sesshomaru may be powerful, but he should be wary of Natsu Dragneel, his power shows no bounds."_ She thought. Meanwhile…Inuyasha and the group were sitting in the middle of a grassy field under a large tree eating the food Kagome made them, while Natsu and Happy went off to train. "I don't see why we need to take a break, we need to keep searching for naraku along with the jewel shards!" Inuyasha mumbled with his mouth full rice balls. "Come on Inuyasha, they're not strong like us so they to rest to keep going." Shippo pointed out. "What the hell do you mean "Not strong like us?" and besides, natsu's human and he left to train or somethin'." Inuyasha points out. "Not to mention he kicked your butt." Shippo mumbled, making inuyasha form a tick mark on his head, and puts shippo in a noogie. "WHAT WAS THAT RUNT?!" Inuyasha roared. "Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome shouts. WHAM!

"I don't know why natsu left to train, he shouldn't push himself." She mumbled with slight concern on her face. "Quit your worryin' Kagome! Dragon boy can take care of himself." Inuyasha said. "I know but…" Before She could finish, she felt a hand on her left shoulder. "Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure Natsu has a legitimate reason for it." Sango reassured with a smile. Kagome smiled back and said. "I guess you're right." She replied with a chuckle. Inuyasha sniffs the air, stands up, walks from under the tree and unsheathes the tetssaiga. "Everyone, stay back, he's coming." Inuyasha warned gruffly. "Inuyasha's right, I sense a demonic aura." Kagome warned as well, then two figures appeared in front of them, and those two were jaken and…"SESSHOMARU!" They shouted in unison, while Sesshomaru stayed silent for a brief moment.

"Did not expect you to be here, little brother." Sesshomaru said coolly. Inuyasha just growls in response. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?!" He snarled. But Sesshomaru stayed silent and answered that by unsheathing the sword called Tokijin. "Keh, if it's a fight you want, you got one!" Inuyasha shouted, and with a battle cry, he dashes towards Sesshomaru, raising his tessaiga to strike him. However, Sesshomaru didn't move an inch and raised his sword, slashing the air creating blue energy waves heading towards inuyasha. They then hit Inuyasha, causing him to scream in pain. "INUYASHA!" The others screamed in agony.

"Get e'm Lord Sesshomaru! Behead that worthless half breed!" Jaken rooted. Despite the damage from the attack, Inuyasha managed to get back up and charged at Sesshomaru again. He kept swinging his tessaiga at him, but he kept blocking all of them with ease. Sesshomaru then drove his knee into Inuyasha's gut, sending him flying and skidding back into the ground. Inuyasha then got back up, slightly grimacing in pain. "Hmph, you should learn your place half breed and stay down." Sesshomaru scoffed, Inuyasha snarled in response. "EAT THIS SESSHOMARU! **WIND SCAAAARRRRR!"** He bellowed, slamming the tessaiga to the ground, making a powerful, golden energy blast emerge from the sword, heading straight towards Sesshomaru. But he just stood there, not moving a single muscle. He raised his sword and blue energy swirled around it.

" **DRAGON STRIKE!"** He shouts as he slashed the air creating a blue, powerful energy blast in the shape of a dragon. It swallowed the wind scar and headed straight towards Inuyasha, but then a figure appeared out of nowhere and moved him out of the way. When the smoke from the blast cleared up, the figure turned out to be…"NATSU!" The others, except Inuyasha shouted in relief.

"Yo dog breath, this bastard givin' ya a hard time." Natsu asked with a teasing smirk, making Inuyasha form a tick mark on his head. "Shut it pinky, I had it under control!" Inuyasha barked. "Ya sure? Cause it didn't look that way to me." Happy pointed out with a mischievous grin. "SHUT UP YOU DAMN FURBALL!" Inuyasha roared. "Who are you?! And who asked you to interfere?!" Jaken demanded.

"What's it to you toad?" Natsu replied with a deadpan. "Why you- "Jaken, stay back." Sesshomaru demanded. "Y-yes m'lord" Jaken replied as he did what he was told. "NATSU! BE CAREFUL THAT GUY IS INUYASHA'S OLDER BROTHER SESSHOMARU!" Kagome warned, Natsu and Happy turned to her with wide eyes. "Whoa! Inuyasha had a brother?" Happy asked shocked, Kagome replies with a nod. "Yes! And he's way stronger than inuyasha! He's not a half demon like him, he's a full fledged demon!" Kagome explains, Natsu and Happy then turn back to Sesshomaru.

"So, you the flea bags' big brother?" Natsu asked, Sesshomaru's brows slightly narrow. "I do not consider that lowly half demon my brother." Sesshomaru replied coldly, Natsu stared at him in shock. "How the hell could you say your own flesh and blood is trash?!" Natsu demanded with anger. "This has nothing to do with you hum-AAAHHHH!" Jaken exclaimed while he received a dark glare from Natsu, making him shut up, he then turns his attention to Sesshomaru. "Did you at least think of him as your brother?" Natsu asked with a growl. "This don't concern, now move so I can finish off Inuyasha." Sesshomaru demanded. He then notices the temperature steadily rising, and saw smoke coming off of Natsu's body, he then let out a roar of anger, making everyone cover their ears and red, clad orange flames erupted from his body, he then turned and glared at Sesshomaru. _"This heat, it's no ordinary fire."_ Sesshomaru thought.

"HELL NO! IF YOU WANT HIM, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!" Natsu roared. With a battle cry, he dashed at Sesshomaru with all his fury. "NATSU NO!" The others shout in agony, except for happy. Natsu cocks his fist back and ignites it in flames. **"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** Natsu bellowed, as he threw a blazing punch, aiming for sesshomaru's head. But he blocked it with tokijin, creating a barrier protecting him from the punch. _"What the hell?!"_ Natsu thought in shock. "HAHAHA! Silly mortal, you have no chance against Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken mocked haughtily while jumping up and down. But he then noticed a stream of fire oming from Natsu's elbow. _"What is this?"_ Jaken thought puzzled. **"FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!"** He shouts, breaking through the barrier and throwing a skull shattering right hook to Sesshomaru's temple, sending him skidding back. And knoking his sword out along the process. "H-How can that be?! Tokijins barrier can eradicate anything in its path!" Jaken stammered in shock. Sesshomaru managed to quickly recover and flew straight into the air. _"Hmm…no one's managed to strike me before."_ He thought, he then pulls out his poison whip and starts lashing it out at Natsu, who kept dodging it with ease. He then does a somersault and engulfs his right foot in flames.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!"** Natsu howls, throwing an axe kick aiming for sesshomaru's head, but managed to block it by raising his right forearm. It then became a slug fest as they were constantly throwing punches and kicks at each other while blocking them, the others watched in awe tough they can barely see what's going on. "What the hell's goin' on up there?!" Inuyasha asked in slight shock. "I don't know, but it looks like Natsu's hanging in there." Sango replied with a smile. "YEAH! GO NATSU!" Happy and Shippo rooted, while Kagome stared with concern. _"Natsu…"_ She thought anxiously. They continue the assault and Natsu throws a left hook to Sesshomaru's jaw, he then throws a right hook to Natsu's temple. Natsu then recovers and throws a roundhouse kick to his ribcage, and Sesshomaru counters with a knee strike to Natsu's chin, and Natsu throws a headbutt to Sesshomaru's nose, and he counters with an uppercut to his jaw and an axe kick to his face, Knocking him down. "NATSU!" Kagome shouts in worry. Natsu quickly recovers and wipes the blood from his bottom lip, Sesshomaru gently lands on the ground and picks up his sword. _"He's far more skilled than Inuyasha in hand to hand combat, and displays more raw power."_ He thought.

"So, we're done warmin' up?" Natsu asks earning a nod from Sesshomaru. "Good, cause I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouts with a wild grin while slamming his fist into his palm, the others, except happy stared at them in shock. "D-Did he just say w-warming up?" Shippo stammered. "Uh huh, Natsu was just holding back." Happy replied. "I thought those two were goin' at it already!" Inuyasha exclaimed. The two stood there, giving each other hard stares, until Sesshomaru broke the silence. "You managed to strike me, but I can assure you, it won't happen again." He said coolly.

"I've lost track of how many people told me that." Natsu replies with a bored facial expression. "To bad they ended up getting their asses kicked." He finished with a feral grin, Sesshomaru slightly narrows his eyebrows in response. "Don't get to cocky human! Lord Sesshomaru will surely defeat-

"Jaken, I said stay back." He demanded with a slightly firmer tone. "O-Of course Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken replies with a stutter as he did as he was told. Natsu then charges at Sesshomaru with a battle cry and ugnites both of his fists in flames and lunges at Sesshomaru, intending to strike him. He then raises his sword and slashes the air, creating blue energy waves hurtling towards Natsu. They managed to hit him, but Natsu easily fought it of by throwing a right hook to the sword and a spinning hook kick to Sesshomaru's head, but he duck and side stepped. _"Hmm…he managed to fight it off."_ He thught, then cut marks appeared on Natsu's arms, chest and his clothes slightly tatter. "NATSU!" The others shout In worry, but despite the damage, Natsu just shook off the pain like it was nothing and charged at sesshomaru again. But he raised his sword and shoots green energy spheres, moving at high speed, but Natsu managed to dodge them, he then cocks his arm back, puts his hand in a claw like fashion, and engulfs it in fire.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!"** He bellows, swiping his hand aiming for sesshomaru's face, but he side stepped and flew into the air. Natsu then jumps up high in the air with streams of fire blasting form his feet, and lights his arms on fire while spinning them in a circular wing like motion. **"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!** He shouts, snapping his arms forward like whips slamming Sesshomaru to the ground. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken screams in agony. Natsu then ignites his hands in blades, puts them together and raises them above his head. "TIME TO END THIS! **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"** He roars, throwing a massive fire ball at Sesshomaru, causing a massive explosion. But he blocked it with his sword, creating a barrier protecting him from the attack. Once the fire cleared up, Natsu suddenly appeared and does a front flip while lighting his foot on fire.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!"** He shouts, throwing an axe kick at Sesshomaru's head, who managed to dodge and his kick leaves a small crater in the ground. _"That was close, I was too cocky, time to take the offensive."_ He thought tactfully. Natsu then turns to Sesshomaru, rears his head back and puffs up his cheeks.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S…ROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!"** He roars, blasting and enormous, continuous stream of fire heading towards Sesshomaru. He then raises his sword and blue energy swirled around it.

"Let's finish this, **DRAGON STRIKE!"** He shouts, as e powerful energy blast in the shape of a dragon emerged from the sword.

"NATSU! WATCH OUT!" Sango warned. Both of the attacks clashed, waiting for one of them to be overpowered. But both of them dispatched, showing they're both equally in power, the others stared in shock. "What the hell, dragon boy's attack is as strong as Sesshomaru's." Inuyasha said shocked. "I'll say Inuyasha." Miroku replied calmly. Sesshomaru places his sword back in his Sheathe and stares at Natsu. _"His attack is equal to mine, this boy's no ordinary human."_ He thought analyzing.

"I'll admit, you are far more skilled and powerful than my half brother." Sesshomaru Noted. "You're not so bad yourself mutt, but now I've seen all of your little quirks." Natsu replies with a wild grin. 'What does he mean by that happy?" Sango questioned puzzled. "Natsu means he knows everything that guy's gonna throw at him." Happy answered. "I see…" Sango inquired.

"I know the timing of your attacks, the way you stand when you defend, even the rhythm of your breathing." Natsu explained. "What are you going on about human?!" Jaken demanded.

"I know everything he's gonna throw at me." He finished with a feral grin, showing off his fangs. _"So he's been analyzing my moves this whole time…this leaves me no choice._ Sesshomaru thought in slight anger. Then an enormous, magenta colored aura appeared around him, his sclera went red, and his iris's turn blue, and the markings on his cheeks are more jagged and his fangs lengthen and become sharper.

" _Oh no..Sesshomaru's tru self!"_ Kagome thought in worry. Natsu, however, was unfazed by it. "HAHAHA! Foolish human, this's Lord Sesshomaru's true power! And there is no ther power that can surpass it! He used it to kill great and powerful demons!" Jake mocked, Sesshomaru went forward and threw a punch at Natsu, who easily blocked it with his fore arm.

"Is that so? Then I should use the same kind of power." Natsu said as orange flames erupted from his body. "THAT I USED TO FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS YOU'VE PICKED ON!"

" _Natsu…"_ Kagome thought in awe. Natsu then throws a right hook to Sesshomaru's jaw, sending him skidding back. The others, except happy, stared at him in shock. "How is he doing this, he's overpowering Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked in shock. "Aye that's Natsu for ya!" Happy replied. Sesshomaru managed to recover and stared at Natsu with slight anger written on his face. "LET'S END THIS!" Natsu shouted, and with that, they charged at each other.

 _To be continued…_ **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! DON'T FORGET REVIEW TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Lord Of The Western Lands Vs The Salamander Pt 2

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" Natsu cried, and with that, he charged at Sesshomaru with a battle cry. He threw a right hook, to which Sesshomaru dodged and threw a punch, in which Natsu blocked it and slammed is fist at the bottom of his jaw, sending him airborne, doing a few flips in the air. He quickly recovered and lashed out his fluff like a whip and wraps it around Natsu. However, natsu plants his feet firmly on the ground, grabs the fluff and spins Sesshomaru around and tosses him through several trees. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken cried in agony, he was shocked at how Natsu was beating Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then recovers and blasts him self from the pile of trees and his eyes were glowing red. "THIS SESSHOMARU. WILL NOT LOSE. TO A HUMAN!" Sesshomaru roared in anger.

"Bring it on." Natsu taunted with a feral grin. Sesshomaru dashed towards Natsu at blitzing speed. His claws began to glow light green, he rears his hand back and throws a claw strike at natsu. To his surprise, Natsu dodged it and throws a flaming right uppercut to the chin and a flaming left hook to the temple. Sesshomaru quickly regained his posture and threw a straight punch aiming for Natsu's face, natsu evades the punch, comes from behind him and delivers a roundhouse kick to the ribcage.

"What's happening guys? Natsu's beating Sesshomaru like it's nothing." Kagome said surprised. "It appears that sesshomaru's emotions left him wide open. That way natsu can easily predict his moves and counter." Miroku said observantly. "You're right, natsu seems empty headed, but when he fights his mind is like a steel trap." Sango noted. Sesshomaru then flies into the air and lashes out his whip at natsu, who dodged with ease, jumped up high in the air and ignites his fists in flames. **"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** He bellowed as he threw a blazing left hook aiming for Sesshomaru's head, who blocked it and Natsu knees him in his solar plexus and slams him to the ground with a flaming hammer fist.

"Woah, nice hit." Shippo said in awe. "Natsu's doing what he does best." Happy said confidently. "Looks like we've got the strongest member of our group." Shippo commented. "THE HELL'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Inuyasha roared while shaking his in anger, Kagome giggled at the sight and turns back to see Natsu's fight with Sesshomaru. _"Natsu…thank you for being our friend."_ She thought with a smile. Natsu puts his hands together, lights them on fire, and forms a large fireball. **"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"** Natsu roared as he threw down the massive fireball at sesshomaru, which burned lots of trees, and who easily evaded it. _"That was close, I would've been finished if that attack connected."_ Sesshomaru thought observantly. Natsu came falling down, ignites his right foot in flames, and throws a powerful sidekick aiming for Sesshomaru's head, who easily blocked with his forearm. Natsu then delivers a spinning roundhouse kick to Sesshomaru's head, sending him skidding back.

" _H-How can a mere human overpower Lord Sesshomaru?!"_ Jaken thought in shock. _"No, h-he's not human, he's a monster."_ He finished with an internal growl. Natsu and Sesshomaru then began to throw a flurry of punches and kicks at each other while blocking them at the same time. Sesshomaru finishes it with a straight punch, to which natsu blocked, stood on one hand, and delivered a mule kick to Sesshomaru's chest, making him skid back. Natsu then appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye and delivers a right hook to his jaw, a left hook to his temple, and a roundhouse kick to his head, sending him flying. He managed to quickly recover and gave natsu a cold glare.

"So, ya give up?" Natsu taunted with a menacing grin, Sesshomaru let out a small growl in response. "This Sesshomaru's not finished yet." He replied codly, his eyes once again glowed red, his irises became blue,a nd a magenta colored aura surrounded him. He then flew into the air and as soon as he landed, dust began to blow at natsu's face, making him put his arms up in an x for protection. As the dust cleared up, Sesshomaru was now a giant dog with white fur, red jagged stripes on his cheeks, red eyes, and razor sharp claws and bared fangs, he began growling and did a demonic like bark trying to intimidate nastu, but was unfazed. "Man, you're one ugly dog." Natsu commented with a smirk, Sesshomaru let out a trembling roar in response and charged towards natsu.

"NATSU! WATCH OUT!" The others shouted in worry. Sesshomaru attempted to stomp on natsu with his massive right paw, while natsu puts one arm over his head and stops the attack, but it appeared to the others he was struggling. "HAHAHA! FOOL! That's what happens when you heave the wrath of Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said arrogantly, but to his dismay, Natsu easily pushed Sesshomaru of of him like a ragdoll, making him tumble back. The others, except happy, were surprised at his strength. "All right ya three legged mutt! Let's play!' Natsu taunted with a wild grin, he then jumps in the air, rears his right left back, and lights it on fire. **"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!"** He shouts as he delivers a powerful side kick to his chest, sending him airborne. "Wow…natsu really is strong." Kagome said in awe. "NATSU'S AWESOME!" Shippo exclaimed in amazement. Natsu landed on the ground, jumped in the air again, lights his arms on fire and spins them in a circular wing like motion. **"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"** Natsu bellowed, slamming Sesshomaru to the ground and attempts to deliver a stomp, but was stopped by a paw swat. "NATSU!" Kagome and happy shouted in worry. Natsu quickly recovered and notices Sesshomaru dashing towards him, attempting to crush him with his massive powerful jaws.

"GET E'M LORD SESSHOMARU! BITE HIS LITTLE HEAD OFF! Jaken rooted, and before Sesshomaru could do so, he Notices natsu rearing his head back. "EAT THIS FLEA BITTEN BASTARD! **FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOOAAAARRRRRR!"** He roared as he blew a massive, continuous stream of flames from his mouth, to Sesshomaru's, making him roar in pain. Natsu jumps in the air, cocks his fist back, and ignites it in flames. **"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** He screamed as he threw a powerful right hook to Sesshomaru's jaw, causing him to tumble back. Sesshomaru then got back up and intended to stomp natsu, whi side stepped and threw a skull shattering uppercut under his jaw, backing him tumble on his back. Natsu then grabs his tail, spins him around, and tosses him in the air like a ragdoll. Natsu then leaps in the air and engulfs his whole body with flames, and flies towards him at high speeds. **"FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!"** He howls as he delivers a devastating headbutt to Sesshomaru's back, sending him flying and landing into a nearby forest.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken cired in agony as he ran after him. "Quick, let's follow them!" Inuyasha demanded, the others nodded in response and did as they were told. In the forest, Sesshomaru reverted back to his human form and slowly get back on his feet, he notices natsu in front of him and sees that his eyes were glowing bright orange red. _"What is this boy."_ Sesshomaru thought in slight frustration, natsu then broke the silence. "So you're back in your human form, good, lets keep it that way." Natsu taunted with a feral grin, showing off his fangs, Sesshomaru then narrowed his eyes at him.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded, making natsu grin even wider. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, the salamander of fairy tail." He replied cooly, Sesshomaru's scowl deepened in response. "So I reckon you're the one who defeated Kagura." He assumed, making natsu's grin falter. "Yeah, what of it?" he questioned rudely. "How were you able to overpower Kagura's wind with your flames?" Sesshomaru demanded, making Natsu once again grin.

"My fire ain't normal fire, it can burn anything in its path." He replied with a smirk, showing off his fang. _"Hmm…that explains how he broke through Tokijins barrier, he blasted the fire from his elbow, to propel him forward, increasing the power of his punch."_ Sesshomaru thought observantly, Natsu once again broke the silence. "How the hell did figure that I beaten that bitch's ass?" natsu asked in a low voice.

"I saw her lying on the ground unconscious in the meadow." Sesshomaru answered. "So, are we gonna finish this fight or what?" Natsu asked getting impatient, Sesshomaru growls in response and dashes towards him at high speeds. "This Sesshomaru will truly defeat you!" He shouted while light green light appeared on Sesshomaru's fist. As soon as the others arrive, the saw Sesshomaru about to deliver a killer blow.

"NATSU! GET OUT OF THE WAY, THAT ATTACK WILL POISON YOU!" Kagome warned. Sesshomaru throws a straight punch, attemting to strike Natsu's head and blind him. But Natsu ducked and slammed his fist to Sesshomaru's gut. "PLAY TIME'S OVER MUTT! **FLAME LOTUS: FIRE DRAGONS: FIST!"** He howled as he repeatedly stroke Sesshomaru with a flurry of fast and devastating punches, which kept connecting with his face and body while causing numerous explosions. "THIS IS FOR TREATING YOUR OWN BROTHER LIKE SHIT! AND FOR PICKING ON KAGOME AND THE OTHERS!" Natsu roars in anger, he then delivered a skull shattering uppercut to his jaw, sending him airborne and landing on the ground with a loud thud. Natsu lets out a roar as flames erupted from his body, making the others cover their ears and backing up from the intense heat. Natsu then dashed towards Sesshomaru and screams while he continues the brutal assault. Soon his fists became blurs and the explosions increased in size in power. Then he rears his arm back, ignites it in fire and lightinng, the others, except happy, stared at this in shock.

"What is this?" Miroku asked in shock. "It's lighting flame dragon mode." Happy trailed off as the others turned to him in surprise. "One time he ate Laxus's lighting and can activate that form whenever he wants, making his magic power increase, along with the strength of his attacks, and his speed." Happy finished. _"Natsu, you continue to amaze us."_ Sango thought with a smile, Natsu then was ready to deliver the final, killing blow.

"TIME TO FIFNISH THIS! **LIGHTING FIRE DRAGON'S FIRING HAMMER!"** Natsu screamed at the top of his voice as he delivers a devastating hammer fist to Sesshomaru's face, causing a huge explosion and sending flying through several trees and leaves him under a pile. Natsu then rears his head back.

"I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET! **LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"** He roared as he blew a masive, continuous streams of flames mixed with lighting, heading towards Sesshomaru and blasting him, causing an enormous explosion that blew the others away and making him scream in pain along the process. As soon he was done and the dust cleared up, nearly half the forest was scorched, burned, singed, and was crackling with lightning, along with the trees, bushes and grass. And Sesshomaru lying to the ground unconscious, severely burned, bruised, battered, while his body was crackling with lightning. Natsu exhaled deeply, walking up to Sesshomaru's unconscious body and said. "Not such a big shot now, are ya?"

"YOU MONSTER! THIS IS FOR HARMING LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken roared angrily while blasting fire from his two headed staff straight towards Natsu. To his surprise, he consumed the flames and gave him a wild grin. "Thanks for the meal toad, now it's your turn. Natsu said menacingly, Jaken stared at him while trembling in fear, he looked into his onyx eyes, his pupils were slitted, he looked like a beats, a demon, no, like a…"DRAGON!" Jaken exclaimed before getting a solid front kick to the face, being sent flying towards the horizon.

"That'll teach ya not to mess with me." Natsu said with a growl, Natsu turns around to notice that Sesshomaru was no longer there. "Huh? Where the hell did he go?" Natsu said while looking around.

"NATSU!" A familiar voice shouted, he turned around to see happy flying into his chest, while Inuyasha, Kagome and the rest of the group followed behind.

"Hey guys, how's it go-"Before Natsu could finish, he was interrupted by a hug from Kagome, she then looked up to him and he noticed her concerned facial expression.

"Natsu…are you okay?" Kagome asked softly, earning a toothy grin from Natsu.

"It takes way more than that to get rid of me." He replied, earning a sweet smile from Kagome.

"I'm glad…" She whispered, putting him into a tighter embrace, the others watched this and Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a little jealous. _"That bastard."_ He thought with an internal growl.

"YOU LIIIIIIIIIKE HIM!" Happy teased with his paws over his mouth. Kagome lightly blushed in response.

"Happy, don't go getting the wrong idea." She said sweetly, she lets go and notices some cuts on Natsu's legs, arms and chest. "You're hurt!" Kagome gasped. Natsu blinked in confusion before noticing the cuts, slightly wincing in pain while she disinfected them. "Don't ya worry Kagome, these cuts are nothin'." Natsu said with a toothy grin. "But…"

"It's okay Kagome, Natsu's been through worse conditions than this." Happy said reassuringly, making Kagome smile warmly in response. "If you say so happy." Kagome said while gently patting her head. She noticed Shippo quickly running to his side. "NATSU, YOU WERE AWESOME! YOU KICKED SOME SERIOUS BUTT BACK THERE!" Shippo exclaimed in amazement. "Yeah, but that guy was pretty tough though." Natsu replied while ruffling his hair.

"I must say natsu, it's quite impressive that you've beaten Sesshomaru." Miroku commented. "Especially from that last attack you pulled off." Sango said with a smile.

"It was nothin' guys." Natsu said with a toothy grin. "But don't you think you went a little overboard?" Kagome questioned while pointing to the area where Natsu almost destroyed the forest. "I had to finish that asshiole off somehow." Natsu said with a wide grin, earning a giggle from Kagome.

"You're getting weirder and weirder by the second." Inuyasha commented. "Look whose talkin' dog breathe!" Natsu shot back, soon their foreheads pressed together while glaring at each other.

"What was that lizard freak?" Inuyasha growled.

"You heard me ya mangy mutt" Natsu snarled.

"You wanna go pinky?!" Inuyasha barked.

"LET'S GO!" Natsu exclaimed, delivering a roundhouse kick to inuyasha's head, sending him flying. Inuyasah quickly got up, dashed towards natsu, and throws a straight punch aiming for his face. Natsu side stepped and blocked the punch, then Inuyasha threw a left hook, to which Natsu dodged and threw a left uppercut to his chin and delivers a right hook to his temple, making him tumble back. Inuyasha recovered and swings his right fist at Natsu, who docked and delivers a knee strike under his jaw, and a headbutt to the nose. Inuyasha regained his posture and claw swiped with his right hand, which Natsu came behind him and throws a spinning hook kick to the head, making him tumble back. "Those two will never change will they?" Shippo asks with a sigh.

"Nope, and I highly doubt they would ever get along." Happy replied with a sigh.

"Oh nastu…" Kagome said softly with a light giggle as she watched the two tussling with each other. "I'LL SHOW YOU!" Inuyasha screamed while rearing his fist back. "BRING IT ON!" Natsu roared while cocking his fist back. The two charged at each other with battle cries, intending to strike.

 _To be continued…_ **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK!**


	10. Chapter 10: She Wolf and her Dragon

Chapter 10: She Wolf and her Dragon

Late at night, a massive roar and foot stomps was heard throughout the forest, making all the crows fly away. Also, a pack of wolves, along with a young girl with red hair tied into pig tails with an iris worn in it, small eyebrows, green eyes, and wears a headband over her fore head, white fur draped over her shoulders, white fur skirt, fur instep and armguards, supported no footwear, and head a red and blue armor breastplate. Her name was Ayame, the granddaughter of the wolf elder, and the future wife of Koga. They were being chased by an enormous, dark blue skinned Oni with three large horns, razor sharp fangs and claws, glowing green eyes, and a wild, spiky black mane. Then all of a sudden, Ayame tripped over her foot and fell down to the ground with a thump, letting out a painful grunt, she closes her eyes and waits for the beast to strike, but it never came, she opens her eyes and tunrs to see a large wolf taking the blow, she covers her mouth and widens her eyes in horror.

"Grandfather!" She cries out in agony as she ran up to him. "Grandfather! Are you okay!?"

"A-Ayame, g-go, s-s-save yourself." He stammered out. Ayame shook her head furiously, as a sign of refusal.

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" She yelled out with tears in her eyes. She heard the beasts' loud trembling roar and lifts up her grandfather and drapes him over her shoulders. "Come on guys! Lets go!"

The other wolves nodded in response and ran as fast as they could to get away from the treacherous demon. _"Koga, anybody! Please come and save us."_ Ayame pleaded in her mind. Meanwhile, it was late at night, it has been several days after Sesshomaru's defeat to Natsu Dragneel. Inuyasha and the gang were resting in a small hut next to a nearby forest, while Natsu and Happy were nowhere in sight. In the woods, Natsu was doing pushups on his left arm with a large boulder on his back, sweating vigorously while Happy was rooting for him.

"1,995, 1,996, 1,997, 1,998, 1,999…2,000!" Natsu finished while tossing the boulder off his back and catching it with his right hand.

"Aye! You did it Natsu!" Happy chimed, Natsu gives him his classic toothy grin in response.

"All this trainin' is really starting to pay off!" Natsu replied. He then then holds the boulder on his back and starts doing walking lunges while sweating and counting down.

"Yeah! That's the spirit Natsu! Put some backbone into it!" Happy rooted, they then heard a feminine scream and Natsu stops dead in his tracks, putting down the boulder. "Natsu, who was that?"

"I don't know lil buddy, but it sounds like someone's in trouble. Lets go check it out." Natsu told him, Happy gives him a nod in response and ran to the direction to where the scream is coming from. Along the way, they heard a loud, trembling roar, making Natsu and Happy pick up the pace faster. _"Damn it! Whatever that thing is, we need to hurry!"_ Natsu thought hurriedly, he then all of a sudden, slipped and fell into a large burrow, and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"NATSU! YOU OKAY?!" Happy asks with concern, Natsu lets out a grunt in response while getting up slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied while dusting himself off. Natsu then picks up an unfamiliar scent with a mixture of flowers, wolf, and a hint of blood. "Hey Happy, I smell something, it must mean someone's down here to."

"You may be right Natsu, lets go check it out." Happy suggests, earning a nod from Natsu. He lights his hand on fire and went through a tunnel from where the scent was coming from. The scent kept getting stronger and stronger, which meant that they were getting closer. As they walked further into the tunnel, they stopped to see a young teenage girl, who looked around Kagome's age, with long red hair tied into pigtails, small red eyebrows, and green eyes. She wore an iris in her hair and had white fur draped over her shoulders, wearing a white fur skirt, fur insteps and arm guards, blue and red breastplate armor, a headband over her fore head, and was completely barefoot. Sitting next to her was a large wolf with gray fur and thick, white eyebrows, and was lying on the ground unconscious. She gasped in surprise as he saw Natsu and Happy and slowly backed away.

"Hey it's okay, we ain't gonna hurt ya." Natsu said trying to calm her.

"W-Who are you?" The girl asked still slightly scared, to which Natsu gave her a toothy grin.

"The name's Natsu Dragneel, and this is my partner happy." He greeted.

"Aye! Nice to meet ya, so what's your name?" Happy asked innocently.

"M-M-My name's A-Ayame, and this is my G-G-Grandfather the wolf elder." She introduced shyly, making Natsu and Happy tilt their heads in confusion.

"You mean this mangy mutt is your old man?" Natsu questioned, earning an icy cold glare from Ayame, making him flinch and pale.

"Don't you dare speak of my grandfather like that!" She growled, making Natsu pale even further, along with happy.

"Hey hey! I-I didn't mean anything like that!" Natsu stammered while putting his hands up in defense, he decided to change the subject. "So what happened to him, and how'd you to get down here?" As he asked that, her facial expression softened. "Well…Me and my pack were running away from a very treacherous Oni demon." Ayame trails off. "We were trying to escape, until I suddenly tripped and fell. I waited for it to strike until…I found out to see my Grandfather took it for me." She said softly, with tears forming in her eyes, Natsu and Happy stared in shock. "H-He told me to leave him, but I refused. I p-p-picked him up and ran off, then I slipped fell, ending up here in this dark scary burrow, it should've been me who took the hit!" She finishes and then sobs into her Grandpas' fur. Happy gave her a sympathetic look, while Natsu's hair covered his eyes and he tightens and shakes his fists in anger. Happy lands in front of her and places his paw on her shoulder while she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Ayame." Happy apologized sympathetically. Ayame lifts her head up, with tears streaming down her face and smiled weakly at him. "Thank you happy." She said softly, pulling him into a hug.

"Hand your Oldman over." Natsu said softly, making Ayame and Happy stare at him.

"I-I don't understand…" Nastu then cuts her off.

"Just do it!" Natsu says in firmer tone, making her flinch. She immediately pushed him over to Natsu. He then rips his sleeve from his over coat, making it sleeveless, and wraps it around the wolf elders' body nice and tight, in order to stop the blood loss. He slowly stands up and walks towards the exit. "Come on Happy, lets go."

"Hey, where are you going?" Ayame asks with a puzzled tone while walking up to him, making Natsu stop in his tracks.

"I'm going up there and kick that mosnters' ass." Natsu growled, making Ayame stay at him with shock.

"No! Don't do it, I don't want you to get killed or-Oof!" Ayame was cut off as Natsu wrapped his muscular arms around her small frame. She blushed as she felt her head rest on his taut, muscular chest.

"Don't worry Ayame, I've faced tougher monsters than this thing, I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem." Natsu told her as he released her, she was in awestruck by his gentle smile.

"Aye! Jutst leave it to Natsu!" Happy said confidently, making her give them a small smile and a nod, while Natsu gave her his signature toothy grin.

"Anyways, grab your old man." Natsu told her, making her nod and grab the wolf elder in her arms, Natsu then lifts her up bridal style, making her yelp in surprise.

"Happy! Fly us out of here!" Natsu told him. "Aye sir!" Happy chirped, as he lifts Natsu by the scarf and flies them out of the burrow and places them on the ground and Natsu gently puts Ayame down. "Oi happy, ya see anything?" Natsu shouted.

"No, not ye- LOOK!" Happy exclaimed while pointing to a large, three horned beast with dark blue scaled armor, wild spiky black hair, large razor sharp fangs, sharp claws, and glowing green eyes. As Ayame and Natsu saw the beast, her eyes widen in terror while he just grinned wildly and slams his fist into his palm. "YEAH! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" He shouts with excitement then dashes towards the beast. "Natsu! Be careful!" Ayame called out, Natsu then cocks his right fist back and ignites it in flames. "ALRIGHT UGLY! BRING IT ON!" Natsu taunted, making the Oni turn its attention to him, lets out a loud, trembling roar and charges towards natsu. Natsu the leaps in the air and yells. **"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** He bellowed as he threw a blazing right hook to its face, making it tumble. It soon recovers and claw swiped natsu, to which he dodges and lights his left leg on fire while rearing it back. **"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!"** He shouts, delivering a powerful, devastating side kick to its jaw. It roars in annoyance and tries to crush natsu with its jaws. He then rears his head back and puffs out his cheeks. "EAT THIS! **FIRE DRAGON'S…ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!"** He roared as he spat out an enormous stream of flames into the Oni's mouth, making it roar in pain. Ayame gaped at Natsu with a mixture of awe and disbelief, while Happy was routing for him. "Wow…Natsu really is strong." She whispered.

"Aye! Natsu's doing what he does best!" Happy said cheerfully. Natsu then lands on the ground and looks at the beast with red, glowing eyes, along with a menacing grin. It then lifts its foot, proceeding to stomp Natsu. "NATSU! LOOK OUT!" Ayame called out, it appeared to them that it successfully stomped Natsu, but once the dust cleared up, it shows that Natsu actually stopped the attack with just one arm, Ayame stares in shock, amazed by his physical strength.

"Is that all ya got ugly?" Natsu mocked with a wild grin, showing off his fangs. Natsu then pushes it off like a ragdoll, causing it to tumble back. Then in a blink of an eye, Natsu delivers a wicked, skull shattering uppercut to its jaw, making it fall on its back with a loud thud. Natus lands on the ground, walks up to it, grabs its leg, and spins it around, causing Ayame and Happy to duck. "AYAME! DUCK!" Happy yelled out, as they did to do so. Natsu then throws it in the air like a ragdoll, blasts fire from his feet flying up, and engulfs his arms in flames while spinning them in a circular wing like motion. **"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"** He screamed, slamming them Oni to the ground and breaking its scales. Natsu stays airborne while shooting blast of fire from his hands towards the demon while letting out fierce battle cries. "I'M NOT DONE YET **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: FLAME LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!"** He roared at the top of his lungs as a torment of flames hurled towards the beats, burning it to ashes and causing an enormous explosion. Natsu lands on his feet and wipes the sweat from his brow. "Well that was fun." He muttered. He then walks up to Ayame and asks. "You okay?" There was still no answer, the wolf elder begins to stir his eyes and flutters them open. "Grandfather! You're awake!" Ayame screamed happily.

"W-What happened?" He asked in confusion. "You were knocked out for a while, but Natsu burned that monster to a crisp!" Happy told him, the Wolf elder looks at Natsu with surprise.

"You mean this boy defeated it?" He asked, earning a grin from Natsu. "You know it!" He replied. "Well in that case, thank you, I'm forever grateful for you taking great care of my granddaughter." He thanked meekly.

"No sweat! It's what I do!" Natsu said with a toothy grin, making Ayame giggle.

"Can you stand?" She asks softly by placing him on the ground, he was slightly wobbling, but not too badly.

"A little whoozy, but I'll be just fine." He replied. Then heard numerous howls

"That must be our pack, well, gotta get going!" Ayame said.

"Alright! See ya soon!" Natsu said with a toothy grin and a thumbs up. Ayame then approaches him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "OI! THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He exclaimed while jumping back and holding his cheek while blushing furiously, making Ayame giggle. "That's for helping us silly." She said with a sweet smile. "Anyways see ya guys!" She shouted while running off to her wolf pack

"Bye! Take care!" Happy called out as she waved at him. Natsu chuckled at the sight and turns to see happy smiling smugly at him. "What?" He ask with a raised brow.

"SHE LIIIIIIKES YOU!" Happy taunted, making Natsu grunt in response.

"Whatever, anyways lets go back to the others, I'm sure they're worried sick." Natsu suggested

"Aye Natsu!" With that, they walked off out of the forest to return to the others, as the sun began to rise. Ayame was happily running with her pack and had a cheerfulu smile on her face.

" _Natsu, thank you for helping us."_ She thought happily as they ran off into the sunrise. (Fairy Tail: Merry go round)

 _To be continued…_ **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
